Meddlesome Fairytales
by articcat621
Summary: When Hermione receives a strange birthday gift, she and Severus fall into a book. Literally.
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is an eight chapter story originally written for the 2015 SSHG Promptfest on LJ. Many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. I know the trope of them falling into a book has been done plenty of times before, but I was tickled pink when I received this prompt. I really loved writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter One — The Beginning**

Hermione Granger looked around the Hogwarts' Staff Room. Having only been a professor for about a month, she was surprised when the Headmistress threw her a birthday party, but Minerva had insisted that it was necessary for them to celebrate her twentieth birthday. The older woman must have known she was lonely with her parents remaining in Australia, and Harry and Ron off for Auror training.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Actually, everyone but _him_. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the brooding professor in the corner. Severus Snape was the only staff member to not welcome her with open arms. She understood that he was mad at her— he had every right to be! She had saved his life when he, in fact, wanted to die- but still, that didn't give him a right to come to her birthday celebration and be a total arse. He had entered the staff room and made a snide comment about her 'youthful appearance' as Minerva called it— "If I hadn't taught you, Granger, I wouldn't have known this was your age." It wasn't her fault she looked younger than she was!

After making that rude comment, he had gone and sat in the corner. Severus glared daggers at her, making her feel as if her birthday party was a personal insult to him. In fact, he was giving off such a negative aura that everyone at the party was giving him a wide berth. She couldn't enjoy herself when he was being so deliberately miserable.

She took a fortifying sip of her Butterbeer and was about to approach him to say something when Minerva stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, dear," Minerva said, a frown on her face.

"He's just so frustrating!" Hermione said, resisting the urge to stomp her foot childishly. "Why is he here as he clearly doesn't want to be?"

"I made him," Minerva replied with a soft smile. "The two of you need to work out your issues at some point, but now is not that time. Let him be."

"I just…" Hermione trailed off, a sigh escaping her lips. She knew she was very upset because of the way she felt about him. She had been harbouring a small crush on her former Potions professor since her sixth year, but hadn't truly begun to care for him until she saved his life. Together, she and Poppy had nursed Severus back to health, and it pained her to see him wasting his second chance at life.

"Let it go for now, Hermione," Minerva said once more. "Come, it's time for you to open up your gifts."

Hermione gave Severus one last glance before allowing Minerva to lead her towards the corner of the room, where Filius and Hagrid were waving her over.

She didn't see Severus spare her a glance before he slipped from the room unnoticed.

* * *

"Thank you again, Minerva," Hermione said for the fifteenth time that night. "I really appreciate it. Thank you for making me feel so welcome."

Minerva looked at her lovingly. "Well, you did both I and the school a huge favour by agreeing to be our Transfiguration Mistress at the very last second."

"It wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't pressed the board to allow me to sit without the proper qualifications," Hermione countered. "I'm here because of you."

"No, you're here because of you. All of your hard work paid off. Passed both your N.E.W.T.s and the T.O.A.D.s the summer after defeating a Dark Lord." Minerva shook her head in amazement. "I was shocked, but so very proud of you."

"Well, they don't call them tests of atrocious design for nothing! I was nearly done in after them, but thank you, Minerva." Hermione smiled. "And thank you for helping me bring my books back to my room."

"Get some sleep, Hermione," Minerva said. "Luckily, tomorrow is Monday, so you can afford a lie-in as your first class isn't until noon."

"Goodnight, Minerva," Hermione replied, giving her one last smile before closing the door. She quickly changed into her Muggle pyjama bottoms and tee-shirt before deciding to look through her presents.

Taking a seat on the couch, she reached into her gift pile. There was a hand-knit scarf from Molly, chocolates from Bill and Fleur, a new set of teaching robes from Minerva, and countless others. As her eyes scanned the pile, she spotted a present she hadn't opened yet.

 _Strange, I had thought I opened them all_. She reached forward and picked it up. It was wrapped in silver packaging, a note attached to the front. "Happy birthday, Hermione. From, Severus," she read out loud. _Severus? Why in Merlin's name would he give me something? He doesn't even **like** me_.

Curious, she gently pulled back the wrapping paper, revealing a book. "Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales?" she questioned. "Why would he send me this?"

Hermione stood and Summoned her robe. She gripped the book determinedly and headed towards the Dungeons— she wanted an answer, and she wanted it now.

* * *

She stopped outside his quarters and banged on the door. "Severus!" she cried. "Open up!"

When she received no reply, she continued to pound impatiently.

It swung open, revealing an irate and dishevelled Potions Master. "What the bloody fuck do you want, Granger?" he asked, his voice low and cold as his eyes narrowed at her. He smelled like firewhisky.

She paused, the tone of his voice making her think about just what she was doing. Determined to find answers, she pressed forward. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, holding up the book. "You come to my party, act a right foul git, sit in the corner all alone, and leave me a gift? Without even speaking to me? Do you know how confusing you are, Severus?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "I gave you no gift." He made to close his door in her face, but she put her hand against it and pushed hard, preventing him from doing so.

"Your name was on the tag, Severus. It said it was from you," Hermione insisted, more confused now than she had been earlier.

"You must be mistaken," Severus said, sneering at her. "Now leave me be. Go ask Minerva, she may know."

"But it was your writing!" Hermione protested. "I've seen it scribbled all over my essays for years! I know what your penmanship looks like, Severus." She pushed against the door more, determined to not let him shut it in her face.

Severus arched his brow at her. "Let me see the note." He abruptly released the door, and she stumbled forward.

"Here." She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, handing it to him.

He grasped her wrist and abruptly pulled her into his rooms. "Stop making a scene. As you know from your own days, students are prone to wandering around at night."

Hermione bit her lower lip, offering him the parchment after he'd closed the door. _He'll be able to read it better here than in the corridors anyways_ , she thought as he snatched the parchment from her.

Severus looked over the scrap of parchment, his eyes narrowing once more. "This may be my writing, Granger, but I didn't write this."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "But why would someone do this? Why would they send me a book and say it was from you?"

"Let me see the book, Granger." He held his hand out for the book.

Hermione went to give it to him.

The moment they both had a hand on the book there was a bright light, and the two of them fell to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Cinderella

A/N: I'm tickled pink so many people enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. xx

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Two — Cinderella**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. "Severus?" she murmured, her voice hoarse from sleeping so long. She cleared her throat and tried to orient herself. Looking around, she saw she was in a cellar of some sort. Glancing down at herself, she saw she was wearing sooty clothing. "What in Merlin's name?" She looked around. "Hello?"

She searched for her wand, but it was nowhere to be found. Her wandless magic was severely limited, but even a simple Lumos eluded her. She could not feel the familiar pulse of her magic. It was gone.

"Cinderella!" a voice screeched.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Cinderella? What?"

"Come, Cinderella, breakfast should have been ready minutes ago. I've been calling you and ringing for you. My mother is already quite cross with you for taking so long. In fact, you may have just lost your chance of eating today." A sneering girl appeared in the doorway. She resembled Lavender, pretty and blonde and perfect apart from the snaggletooth she had. Her voice was screechy, making Hermione cringe. "You're so lazy and incompetent, Cinderella."

"Me?" Hermione asked. "What? Why can't you cook your breakfast yourself?" she snapped angrily. _How dare she insult me_! Hermione wanted nothing more than to curse the girl, but she knew it would be pointless without a wand. _And what use is a wand if I can't do magic?_

"You are Cinderella, aren't you?" Lavender asked snootily. "Goodness, I don't even know why we keep you here. Well, get up!" She pointed her finger at Hermione and waved it. "We don't have time for this."

Hermione stood, her mind racing. Was it possible that she had ended up in the book? That was the only logical explanation as to why she was being referred to as Cinderella.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione lay down in front of the fireplace, utterly exhausted. She had spent the day running around the manor, acting as Cinderella. All she wanted to do was sleep, but by the time she had finished the chores, there wasn't much time for it. She needed to be up early to tend to the fires and start breakfast.

A lone tear escaped from the corner of her eye and slid down her face. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes, his head was aching. Looking around, he saw he was in a large, four-poster bed that was surrounded by velvet curtains. "Where in Merlin's name am I?" Thoughts of what had happened with Granger immediately put him on alert. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the opulent, brightly lit room. He paused when he realised he didn't know where his wand was.

" _Accio wand_!" Severus said, holding out his hand. When nothing happened, he tried once more. Becoming increasingly frustrated, he growled, " _Lumos_."

Nothing happened.

Being adept at wandless magic, Severus was shocked that neither his wand nor any light appeared. What had happened? He needed to find Granger and get some answers from her.

Suddenly, the gilded oak double doors swung open and three men entered. The corner of his mouth twitched, a smirk briefly appearing as he realised they were dressed as servants from the eighteenth century or so.

"Your highness, your father wishes to speak with you." One of the servants bowed low.

Severus looked around. Where was the prince?

"Your highness?" another asked. "Are you in need of anything? You've gone quite pale. I can fetch the king's physician...?"

They couldn't possibly be talking about him, could they? His eyes narrowed in realisation. There was no one else in the room. But how could he be royalty? His mother was indeed a Prince, but that was only in name, not status.

 _That damned book_!

Severus's scowl deepened. Did Granger plan this? Was she in the book as well? He wanted nothing more than to find the chit and strangle her for getting him into this mess.

"Leave me," Severus said, his voice so low and chilling that it would have sent first and seventh years alike running for the hills.

"Your father insists, your highness. He needs to speak with you about an urgent matter."

"What about?" Severus snapped, wanting nothing more than them to leave him be. He needed to find Granger and figure out what was going on. How were they going to get out of the book? He had never even heard of this being possible. This was dark magic.

"You choosing a bride, of course."

Severus didn't think his day could get any worse. Apparently, he was wrong. He dropped his head to his hands and groaned.

* * *

"Cinderella!"

Hermione cringed at the sound of Lavender's shrill voice. It had been four days since she had entered the book. Four very long and tiresome days.

Lavender's voice echoed around the house as she shouted Cinderella's name once more. Footsteps followed and Hermione frowned. She absolutely loathed when Lavender or Parvati came into the cellar looking for her. This was her safe haven. They weren't allowed to come here and talk down to her.

"I've come to fetch you. Make yourself somewhat presentable." Lavender sneered at her.

"For what?" Hermione asked, standing at her spot by the fireplace.

"We're going into town. There's going to be a festival at the palace! Can you imagine?" Lavender snorted. "Probably not. A simple girl like you never has, nor probably ever will, see the palace." She smiled, a dreamy expression appearing on her face. "Well, wash up quickly. I simply must look my best for this festival, and we need to get to town before all the good gowns are gone!"

Hermione bit her lip to keep from making a snide comment. She wasn't a simple girl, not that this Lavender would know that. Still, no dress could ever make her look her best. Lavender may have a pretty face, but that wouldn't hide her ugly soul. Her cruelty and selfishness surrounded her like an aura… Anyone could see it.

After washing her face and making herself presentable, she made her way into town with her step-mother and step-sisters.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was used to a life of seclusion; being the centre of attention was not his _thing_. The more time he spent as this 'princely character,' the more he grew to loathe it.

"Your highness, the invitations for the ball have been sent out. The royal tailor will be here shortly to fit you," a servant spoke before bowing and leaving.

"Why can't they leave me alone?" Severus growled out loud. Someone wanted something from him every second of the day. Every move he made was being watched by the public, and he couldn't stand it.

Not even his infamous scowl could prevent people from approaching him.

All the fame and expectations were too much. He honestly couldn't bear it another minute.

A spark of discomfort flared within his chest. He wondered if this was how Potter and Granger felt. How did they deal with the fame? Minerva had mentioned that Granger never went into public because it always caused too much of a scene. That's why she constantly stayed inside the castle. He frowned, suddenly feeling sympathetic towards her. He had always been rude and teased her and Potter for their fame - it had never occurred to him that it was unwanted.

 _I suspect I owe the chit an apology_ , Severus thought to himself, _If I ever find her_.

When Severus heard a set of footsteps, he took off at a brisk walk. He didn't want to speak with anyone else. He wasn't used to these expectations. During his past, his expectations were to live as a spy and then die. Hell, even Albus had expected him to die. The expectations of him having to live, rule a kingdom, and find a bride were truly overwhelming for him, which was saying a lot.

Severus decided to head into town. Maybe there he could be anonymous for some time.

* * *

Hermione trailed after her step-sisters, carrying their bundle of dresses. When she had asked her step-mother if she could get something, the woman had laughed cruelly in her face, saying that 'a lowly servant girl could never capture the attention of the prince.'

She knew that this was how the story went, but she couldn't help the small twinge of anger and sadness at her role. She didn't want to do this any more. Serving so many people while hiding how she truly felt was difficult. In fact, it was exhausting.

Frowning, it dawned on her that this was how Severus must have felt during the war. She had always known it must have been difficult to serve two masters and keep his mind private from others, but she had never truly realized how hard it must have been. Feeling how he must have helped to opened her eyes to how much he had gone through.

 _No wonder he's angry that I saved his life_ , she thought to herself sadly. _If I had to spend years doing this, I doubt I would want to live much longer either_. It was a depressing thought, but Hermione knew there was something to it.

However, she was still conflicted as she believed she made the right choice in saving Severus's life. She decided that once they got out of this book— if they ever did— she would make it up to him.

"Hurry up, Cinderella!" Parvati shouted, glaring at her.

Biting her lip once more to keep from retorting, Hermione quickly rolled her eyes. _Stupid bint_.

As they walked down the street, Hermione glanced down a side alley. Her eyes widened. _That man looks like Severus_! She turned to go towards him for a better look, but her step-mother grasped her wrist and roughly pulled her forward.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

Severus's eyes widened. He'd recognize that annoying mop of curls anywhere. He ran after her, but a gust of wind caught the hood of his cape, revealing his face. "Shite," he cursed.

"Your highness!"

"Look, there's the prince!"

Severus found himself suddenly swarmed by a mob and unable to go after Hermione. He had come so close to finding her, only to lose her.

* * *

"How dare you serve me cold porridge!" her step-mother shouted, slapping her hand across Hermione's face.

Tears welled in her eyes but she didn't respond. She knew doing so would only result in her being hit once more or worse.

Hermione had no choice but to obey. She hid her true feelings, not knowing how in Merlin's name she was supposed to get out of this mess. What was she supposed to do? Where was Severus? She had sworn she had caught a glimpse of him in the town, but couldn't be certain. It had all happened so fast.

If it was Severus, why hadn't he come to save her? Or at least attempt to find her? Did he truly care for her so little that she was doomed to be stuck here forever?

How in Merlin's name did the two of them get stuck in that book in the first? Would they be trapped here forever? She was at a loss for once, having not ever read of this happening before.

What type of magic could do this? A spell that trapped someone in a book? It was practically unthinkable.

She hated this. She hated not knowing. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated that she had to wear the same foul-smelling clothes every day, while Parvati and Lavender paraded around in the 'latest fashions from Paris.' No one here cared for her, and that fact weighed heavy on her heart.

Would this nightmare ever end?

* * *

Severus stormed about the castle. He had come so close to finding Granger, only to fail. It would be impossible for him to escape the palace again as the King had placed guards on duty to follow him. His only chance of seeing Granger would be if she came to the festival.

 _Merlin, give me the strength not to throttle her when I see her_.

* * *

"Step-mother," Hermione began timidly, playing her role perfectly. "May I attend the festival?"

The older woman laughed. "You? You're dusty and dirty and you don't have any clothes or shoes. You'd be a disgrace."

Feeling utterly exhausted after cleaning the dining area and sitting room, Hermione dragged herself up the stairs to her step-sisters' bedroom, where Parvati and Lavender were waiting to get ready for the festival that was beginning tonight.

"Comb our hair for us, brush our shoes, and fasten our buckles, for we are going to the festival at the King's palace!" Parvati said excitedly, dabbing make-up on. "Come on, Cinderella, we don't have all night!"

After finishing with Parvati and Lavender, Hermione turned and quickly headed up to her lonely room in the tower. Over the past few nights she had begun to make a dress out of an old one of her "mother's". It wasn't perfect, but she thought it was at least presentable. It was difficult to sew clothing without magic. Changing into her mother's old dress, she made her way down the stairs.

Her step-mother and father laughed cruelly when they saw her.

"Oh, no!" her step-mother cried. "You cannot show yourself like that." Reaching forward, she tugged the sleeve down, ripping the fabric.

"A stunted kitchen-wench has no place at a festival," her father said cruelly, his eyes hard as he glared at her. "Stay here where you belong. The fire better be burning brightly when we get back or else you'll feel the sting of my belt."

Her step-mother turned and left with her two proud daughters.

Hermione, knowing how the tale went, went and found her mother's grave beneath the hazel tree. "Shiver and quiver, little tree, silver and gold throw down on me," she chanted the old words. A bird appeared with a gold and silver dress, which Hermione quickly put on. There were also slippers embroidered with silk and silver and a mask to match. After washing up, she pulled her hair back into a loose bun and ran to the festival, where she hoped that Severus was (would be).

* * *

Severus was at the festival. He was the king's son! Hermione couldn't believe that the book had given him the role of her love interest. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as their eyes met from across the room. She bit her lower lip as his eyes raked over her. She could see the relief in them.

As he approached her, she took a moment to look him over. He looked very handsome in his dark blue royal jacket and trousers, golden belt, and black boots. He wore a pair of white gloves on his hands, and Hermione found she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her with those gloves on.

He seemed uncomfortable, though, and she imagined it was because the entire room had their eyes on him. Severus was a recluse; there was no way he was enjoying all this attention.

He approached her immediately when he recognised her. "We need to talk."

"Dance with me," she said quickly. "Don't argue, just do it." They could talk in peace if they were dancing, and it would also stop other women from fawning over him. He wasn't theirs to fawn over.

 _But he's not yours either_ , her conscious cruelly reminded her.

The two of them headed to the dance floor, where they began to move slowly. "What is going on?" he growled, holding her close to him. "Do you have your wand?"

Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies from their close proximity. She shook her head. "I…I don't know, Severus. My wand is gone, and I can't feel the hum of my magic. I woke up at the house being called Cinderella. I think we're trapped in the book."

"Well deduced," Severus snapped angrily. "How do we get out?"

"I have no idea!" Hermione hissed, resisting the urge to shout at him. It wouldn't do for them to cause a scene. "If I knew how to get us out, I would have by now, Severus."

"This is Dark magic," Severus said, his eyes darting around. "Whomever sent you that book meant us ill will."

"Severus, I don't think that's true. There's no guarantee that I would have taken the book to you to begin with. We don't know why someone sent me the book," she argued with him.

He gave her a withering look, making her feel as if she was a first year all over again.

"You've heard of this type of magic before?" she asked to change the subject, intrigued about it. When - or if - they ever got out, she would need to read up on it.

"A long time ago," Severus responded. The music changed and he switched their dancing style. His movements were fluid, and Hermione swooned slightly on the inside. Severus was a well-versed dancer.

"I didn't know you could dance," Hermione commented, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Her dress swished around her ankles as Severus twirled her. If they weren't trapped in such a perilous situation, she would have enjoyed this much more.

"May I cut in?" a count asked, offering Hermione his hand.

"This is my partner," Severus growled, tightening his grip on Hermione and pulling her closer. "I will dance with no other."

The count walked away, defeated.

The protectiveness in Severus's voice sent pleasant thrills through Hermione. "We need to figure this out."

"What if we can't?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet. The thought was constantly in the back of her mind, never leaving her be.

Severus didn't respond. Instead, he dipped her low before bringing her close once more. She wondered if his heart was beating as fast as hers.

"Do we just follow along with the tale and play our roles?" she asked, curious as to what he thought.

He nodded curtly. "As much as it pains me, Granger, I suspect we'll spend the next few nights dancing with each other."

She smiled at him. "Why, Severus, don't sound too excited! It doesn't pain me at all."

They danced in silence until it was late evening, and Hermione knew it was time for her to depart. "Goodbye, Severus." She leant forward, kissing his cheek before pulling herself away from him. She ran along the dirt road to her home, where she laid her magical dress and shoes on the grave before falling asleep in front of the fireplace, utterly exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, once everyone had left, Hermione headed towards the grave. She spoke the magical words once more, and the bird threw down a much more beautiful dress than the one she had worn the previous day. After getting dressed, she wrestled her hair into a plait. It was difficult without some Sleekeazy's, but she had managed. Feeling beautiful, she headed towards the festival.

Her heart fluttered when she saw that Severus had waited for her at the gates. He took her hand and led her towards the dance floor once more.

"Any thoughts?" she asked.

"No, but I have no desire to chase you this evening," Severus said, rolling his eyes. He stared at the young witch in front of him, wondering how he had gotten tangled in this mess. Out of everyone he could have been stuck with, it just had to be her, didn't it? She was the one person he didn't want to be around. She was loud and pushy… A total pain in his arse.

Hermione pretended to pout. "Come now, Severus, you can't tell me you're not enjoying yourself at all."

"I'm not. In fact, I'd rather be grading first years' essays."

"Party pooper," Hermione replied, closing her eyes and allowing herself to fully enjoy the music. Her hand that rested on his shoulder reached upwards and gently touched the strands of his hair. She let out a small "oh" of surprise when Severus pulled her close. He leant forward, his breath tickling her neck.

"Miss Granger, you are taking far too many liberties with me here," Severus breathed, his voice low and seductive.

She bit her lip to keep from moaning. While this was probably his worst nightmare, it was turning out to be a dream for her. She was getting a chance to be with him – a chance that she was denied in the real world.

"My apologies," she whispered, blushing. "It won't happen again."

Severus noticed the flush creeping up her neck and resisted the urge to scowl. Was she embarrassed? Disgusted? Why else would she turn that shade?

She loosened her grip on him and touched him more lightly. Severus frowned as she did so. Why did she do that? Why did he even care?

The fact that he missed her firm touch was surprising to him. Something stirred within him, an emotion that he had not quite felt in some time.

He closed his mind and pushed those thoughts away. It wasn't time to explore his own thoughts. He could do that later when the two of them were out of the bloody book.

The two of them danced for the rest of the evening. Every time someone else came to invite her to dance, he claimed her as his sole partner, scaring them away with a menacing glare.

She pulled herself out of his arms at the clock's chime, not bothering to say goodbye. She was still slightly hurt by his earlier words.

"Her – Princess!" Severus shouted. "Wait!" He chased after her. "Let me at least say goodnight!"

Hermione ran home, her heart racing in her chest. When he had shouted the word Princess, it was missing his usual sneer. In fact, she could have sworn he had almost said her real name. Her first name. He had never said it before.

She felt tears in her eyes as Severus chased after her. She knew he was supposed to tonight, but it felt real. She slipped into the manor unnoticed and changed into her rags before lying down by the fireplace.

* * *

The next morning as Hermione served her family breakfast, she overheard them talk about the mysterious princess that had captured the prince's attention. She smiled to herself, glad that they did not realise it was her. However, it also saddened her because she knew that she would never truly capture Severus's attention.

After her step-sisters, step-mother and father went to the festival, Hermione went and got her gown from the hazel tree. This one was far prettier than the previous two. It was a lovely shade of blue with lace trim, and it accentuated her body perfectly. She got dressed, astounded that the slippers were solid gold but very comfortable, like all the others had been. She headed towards the festival, conflicted about seeing Severus.

He found her immediately, dancing with her and no one else. "You didn't stop last night."

"I wasn't supposed to, sir," she replied quietly, not meeting his gaze. "That's not how this story goes."

Severus let out a low growl. "Don't do this, not now."

"I'm sorry, sir," she replied, her tone flat. She closed her eyes, focusing on the music. If he didn't want her to take liberties, she wouldn't.

"Hermione, open your eyes." He sounded fatigued.

She did so; astounded that he had used her first name. He had never used it before, and the sound of her name falling from his lips made a jolt of excitement pass through her. His dark eyes were focused intently on her brown ones.

He looked at her and grudgingly said, "You may as well call me Severus."

Her heart skipped a beat at his permission. It was a small step forward, but she'd take it. "Severus," she whispered. "All right. Call me Hermione, then."

The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smirk. "Very well, _Hermione_."

They danced the rest of the day away. Soon, it was once again time for Hermione to leave. She escaped from Severus, hurrying away.

So focused on running in heels, Hermione had forgotten that the stairs would be covered in pitch. She cursed when she got stuck.

Severus appeared at the top of the steps, barking out a laugh. "You look a right sight there, Hermione!" he called down to her. "I'm surprised that you made it so far down without getting stuck."

Fuelled by his taunting, Hermione pulled her foot free. She left her slipper in the pitch and took off running, carrying the other shoe in her hand. Feeling bold, she lifted her hand and flipped him the bird. She heard Severus shouting at her, but she ignored him.

* * *

As she headed down to the cellar, clad once again in her filthy rags, she froze when she saw her step-mother waiting for her.

"Did you have a good time?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"I know you're the mysterious maiden. The one who's captured the heart of the prince."

Hermione felt her heart race. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her step-mother produced the golden shoe. "I found this in the back garden near your mother's grave. The same shoe that the 'supposed' princess wore. You can't fool me, Cinderella!" She stood, her eyes blazing with fury. "You will never see the prince again."

"Yes, I will!" Hermione shouted, her fury from the past time bubbling up. "You can't stop me!" She turned to run from the room, but her step-mother grasped her before she could get away. She was dragged up the stairs and into the tower, where her step-mother locked her in despite her attempts to fight.

A scream of fury escaped her lips before she looked around the room. She needed to find a way to escape. There had to be something she could use in the old boxes and trunks in the room.

* * *

Severus looked at the king, trying not to lose his patience with the old man. "I'm telling you, the mystery maiden is who I want. She is somewhere in this kingdom, and I will find her," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

The old king sighed. "My dear boy, wouldn't it be easier to simply pick another maiden? I know the Duchess of —"

"I will have no other, Father. It is her or no one." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"How will you find this maiden of yours?" he asked, sounding somewhat defeated.

Severus smirked on the inside. He held up the golden slipper. "The one who fits this slipper is my true bride."

"Any girl could fit that shoe," the king countered.

Severus, however, knew the tale. He knew that the shoe would truly only fit Hermione. "We shall go house to house and have every young maiden try on the golden slipper." He paused, tilting his head to the side. "I believe we should start with the manors on the outskirts of the land and move closer to the castle."

"Is that truly what you wish, my son?"

 _What I wish is to get out of this book, and I believe that will only happen once I find Hermione_.

"Yes," Severus said.

The king waved his hand, dismissing Severus. "You may begin your search for the mystery maiden."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was awoken by the sounds of trumpets and knew that the King and Severus had arrived so everyone could try on the slipper. As she listened, she wondered what Severus would think of Lavender and Parvati's appearance as the step-sisters.

She waited, knowing what was most likely going on downstairs. Making her way towards the door, she quickly began to pick the lock with a small pin. It took a few tries, but she eventually got it. When the door sprung open, she rushed down the stairs.

* * *

Severus looked at Lavender and Parvati with disdain. He had been amused when he saw that those two had been cast as the evil step-sisters, but he was now disgusted with their bloody feet. Were they truly that desperate to rule that they would cut off part of their feet? Apparently so.

"Where is your third daughter?" Severus asked, looking towards Cinderella's father.

He stuttered. "I have a girl from my previous marriage, but she is not worthy of you, your highness."

"Where is she?" Severus demanded to know. His hand went to the hilt of his sword, knowing that it would frighten them into revealing her location.

"Through the kitchen, upstairs," Lavender cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Mother locked her up there."

Severus took off running towards the kitchen. He saw a stone staircase in the corner and began to climb it, prepared to save Hermione. As he rounded a corner, he came to a stop, nearly crashing into someone. "Hermione?" he asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I thought you were trapped."

She pursed her lips. "Yes, well, I escaped. Took a few tries, but I was able to pick the lock."

He smirked, a chuckle threatening to fall from his lips. "I should have known you'd escape with your proclivity for getting yourself out of difficult situations."

Hermione made a sour face, knowing that he was making fun of her. "Come on, let's get this over with. I want to go home." Together, they walked back to the living room where a guard member was waiting with the golden shoe.

There was a collective gasp when everyone saw Hermione's unclean appearance.

"How dare you come out here looking so filthy," her step-mother said, fanning herself as if she would faint from embarrassment.

"Get out of here, Cinderella!" her father shouted angrily. "You're not presentable enough to be in the prince's presence." He reached forward to grasp her wrist.

"Wait!" Severus quickly said, his voice firm. "Do not touch her. She is to try on the slipper." He knew they would not dare oppose him. He was the _Prince_ , after all.

Her father released her and Hermione slowly walked towards him. She looked over at Lavender and Parvati and saw that their feet were bloody. Hermione cringed.

Severus held the gold shoe, a scowl on his face. Smirking, Hermione sat herself on the stool and removed her clog. She held her foot out to him, unable to resist wiggling her toes at him.

Severus slipped the slipper on her foot, which fit her like a glove. He helped Hermione to her feet. "My true bride," he murmured, lowering his lips to kiss the back of her hand but stopping just before. Hermione's stomach churned with disappointment. She had wanted to feel his lips on her skin.

The two of them got onto his horse and headed towards the church. Severus sat behind her, his arms around her tightly as they rode. Every bump cause Severus to rub against her a little more and if Hermione had been more aware, she would have noticed that Severus's member became a little more firm after every jostle. Severus, however, was indeed aware of what was happening, and cursed himself for limiting his human contact the past few months. _Think of Minerva in a swimsuit_ … He needed to think of anything to get his mind off of how good it felt to have Hermione's small frame pressed up against him.

As they trotted along the road, they both remained silent, unsure of what would happen when this tale ended. Hermione resisted crying as they stepped into the church.

"It will be all right," Severus whispered as he led her towards the front of the church. The priest immediately began to speak.

Hermione tried to steady her breathing, her eyes never leaving Severus's. She didn't know what would happen next, but she hoped they would wake. She wanted to go home. She wanted to curl up in her bed with Crookshanks, a glass of wine in one hand and a different book in another.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Severus leant forward, his lips brushing hers.

Once more, the world went dark.


	3. Rapunzel

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It seriously makes my day when those notifications appear in my inbox. *hugs* Many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. xx

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Three — Rapunzel**

Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up and quickly looked around to determine her location. Unfortunately, from the look of the bed that she was in, it wasn't Hogwarts. "Damn," she cursed aloud. She wanted to go _home_. She went to stand, but tripped and ended up sprawled on the ground. "What the hell?" she asked, looking to see what her feet had gotten tangled in. Her eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me."

Hair. There was long, curly, brown hair everywhere. Hermione huffed. Her hair was unmanageable to begin with! Rapunzel-length? She couldn't even imagine what a nightmare this would be.

Out of all the fairy tales in the book, this particular story was picked? She cringed, knowing that Severus would probably have to climb her hair later on. _Definitely not looking forward to that_ , she thought to herself.

Standing, Hermione carefully made her way towards the window. She wasn't sure where she was in the story. Would the enchantress visit her first? Or would it be Severus? But what if Severus wasn't the Prince? What would she do then?

Hermione headed towards the window and opened it. She wanted to sing a song to hopefully draw Severus's attention, but the only one's she could recall were from her childhood. Would Severus know them? They were Muggle songs, and he did come from a Muggle home, didn't he?

Looking out the window, she saw two birds fly by. She began to sing. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…"

Unbeknownst to her, Severus watched her from the bushes. He had no idea that she could sing so well. The Beatles often brought him back to his early memories. He could remember his mother humming The Beatles' tunes softly as she cooked dinner for them.

Hermione's voice drew him back once more. He wanted to see her, but didn't know how. He had never read this blasted tale before.

Suddenly there was a movement in the thorn bushes and he watched as a portly figure approached the tower.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy hair!"

Hermione groaned. She was not looking forward to this one bit. She let down her hair to the enchantress – who happened to look like Molly Weasley. Hermione smiled to herself. Molly would have locked them all up in a tower if it would have kept them safe during the war.

The enchantress began to climb quickly. It hurt slightly, but the enchantress knew what she was doing. When she entered the tower, Hermione stepped back. "Hello."

"Hello, sweetie. Sorry I've been away so long. To make up for it, I've brought you a new book and some of that sweet bread I know you like."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that this version of the enchantress was the one who just wanted a child to love and care for. She didn't know if she would have been able to handle the cruel version of the enchantress.

After some debating as to whether she should try and escape or not, Hermione decided to give herself a reprieve. After all, Molly was someone who was familiar and comforting. Hermione didn't think she was in any danger in the tower, so she would rest up and try to recover from her time as Cinderella. She certainly needed it.

* * *

The next night, Severus knew what he had to do. He walked to the bottom of the tower and called upwards. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Hermione rushed towards the window at the sound of his voice, tripping over her hair as she did so. She stood, brushing the dust off her palms and continued. She poked her head out the window, her eyes straining to see in the darkness. "Severus? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you bloody dolt!" he shouted. "Now let down your blasted hair."

She pursed her lips at his rudeness. "Say please!"

"Granger!" he growled at her. She could tell from his tone that he was losing his patience.

"I told you to call me Hermione!" she shouted back at him. "Now ask nicely, Severus, or else I won't do it."

She heard Severus mutter something to himself before calling: "Hermione, _please_ let down your hair."

Hermione grinned and let her curls down. "Please be careful! It's painful." She winced as Severus took hold of her hair and began to climb. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. It bloody hurt!

"Fuck!" she heard Severus curse before her hair was painfully tugged.

"Severus!" she cried. "What happened?"

"I'm stuck in your bloody hair!" he shouted angrily. "My foot is caught in a curl."

She wanted to laugh, but couldn't as the pain was almost too much. "Well, get unstuck!" she called.

"Easier said than done!" he shouted back. He pulled tightly, and she screamed in pain. "Got it!" he added, continuing his way up her hair.

Eventually, he made it to the top of the tower. Hermione helped him in, tears streaming down her face.

"Merlin, Hermione, are you okay?"

She sniffed, shaking her head. She looked at his feet and saw that some of her hair was caught in the buckle of his boot. "Of course not! That hurt. You try having someone crawl up your greasy locks!" she spat at him angrily. Her eyes widened when she realized what she has just said. "Severus, I'm so sorry. I'm sure your hair—"

"Stop," Severus said, cutting her off. He remembered that he had promised not to be so curt and cruel with her. After all, he had just spent time living in her shoes. "It's fine. I know you're angry and hurt, there's no need to apologise."

She reached up and brushed her tears away. "Right, sorry." She moved and sat down on the bed that was in the centre of the room. "What are we going to do, Severus? I was hoping that after we finished the Cinderella story, we'd be able to leave."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't look like that's how it's going to work. At least you can't run away this time." Severus took a seat across from her on a small chair. "We'll just have to let the spell run its course. We can't use magic here, so it's not like we can spell our way out."

"What if the spell never runs its course? What if we're stuck in this book forever?" Hermione asked, resisting the urge to cry. She could do that later once Severus left.

Severus scowled. "I hope we're not stuck here forever."

"Am I really that bad company, Severus?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He looked at her, noticing that she looked more frightened than she let on. "Hermione, you're not bad company."

"You always act like it," she pressed. "Back at school, you wouldn't even look at me. You avoid meals because we're seated next to each other. I say hello when we pass in the hall, and you can't even spare me a glance." She frowned, threading her fingers through her hair. "It sure seems like you think I'm bad company."

"I was angry with you," he said honestly. "I still am as a matter of fact."

Hermione looked at him, wide-eyed. "You're really going to talk about it? Now?"

Severus drew in a long breath, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "If we're to be stuck here, Hermione, we might as well talk about the story. I am unfamiliar with this one."

"Very well," she said, straightening her back slightly. "This is the story of Rapunzel. I'm Rapunzel with my long hair, and you're the prince."

She started to give him a brief overview, then hesitated. "Er," she said, "This story will probably be painful for you."

Severus tensed. "How so?"

Hermione bit her lip and avoided meeting his gaze. "Well, you'll probably get thrown from the tower into some thorn bushes."

Severus let out a long sigh, likely trying to calm himself. "Wonderful. Bloody fucking wonderful."

"Severus," she said gently, wanting to say something that could comfort him.

He stood and began to pace, muttering under his breath, "Discussing the real world is less painful."

Hermione sighed. "I'm just trying to speak with you, Severus, but you always push me away." She shook her head. "You just shut everyone out, and you spend all your time locked in the dungeons refusing to speak with everyone. It's not healthy."

He stood, watching her carefully. "Why would you care, Hermione? Why does it even matter if we talk?"

"Because!" she said emotionally, tears falling down her face. "I bloody care for you, you idiot! But you're so wrapped up in your own pity party that you don't see it." She sniffed, shaking her head. "Severus, you should leave."

Severus stepped towards her, hand outstretched. Hermione took a step back, tripping on her hair and landing on her arse. "Just go!" she said. "I need to collect myself before we talk anymore. So please, just go. Bring a rope next time."

He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. She was right. The two of them needed some time to think about what was said. Severus turned and walked towards the window. "I need you to let your hair down," he said softly.

Hermione stood, sniffling. She gathered her hair in her hands as she walked towards the window. She let her hair down, careful not to look at him.

"Before I go, Hermione, there's something I wanted to say earlier. How many Beatles songs do you know?" She didn't answer him, and he didn't expect her to. "I thoroughly enjoyed hearing your rendition of them." He grasped her hair and lowered himself down. He was careful this time to not get tangled in her curls.

* * *

Severus returned the next night, the rope in his hands. He climbed up her hair carefully, not wanting to injure her. When he reached the top, he handed her the rope. "As you asked."

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking it. "I think you should leave, though, Severus. The enchantress may come back tonight."

"Is that how the story goes?" he asked, still unsure of the exact details. Hermione had explained most of the story to him, but he did not know when it would all happen.

"Just go," she said softly, clearly still upset by their previous conversation. "Be careful leaving."

"Come with me," Severus said. "You don't have to stay."

"There's no time," Hermione said hurriedly, panic suddenly on her features. "I can see her lantern in the distance. Go, Severus." She lowered the rope, allowing him to climb down. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw him take off into the woods. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her racing heart.

In her distraction, Hermione forgot to pull the rope back up. The enchantress climbed up, startling Hermione when she reached the top without her assistance. "What is this?" she cried, holding the rope in her hands.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I… it's nothing!" she said hurriedly.

"Have you left?" the enchantress asked. "You know it's not safe out there. I've told you so."

"I've never left, mother," Hermione said. "You needn't worry about that."

"Then who came to visit? Someone must have because I know this rope was not here."

Hermione flushed, not knowing how to respond.

"Was it a man?" the enchantress pressed, looking very much like an angry Molly at that moment. "You've betrayed me, Rapunzel! After all I've done for you, how dare you!" she shouted. Reaching forward, she roughly grasped Hermione's hair near the nape of her neck.

Tears welled in her eyes as she realised what was about to happen. "Please, no! Not my hair," she begged, struggling to get out of the enchantress's grip. The enchantress pulled a pair of scissors from her apron and forcibly began to cut Hermione's long brown hair.

Hermione sobbed as she did so. Her hair had never been cut this short before. When the enchantress finished, she could feel the cool air on her neck. "No!" She reached into the back, fingering the ends of her now very short hair. It felt like a part of her was missing.

"Maybe some time banished to the swamp will make you think about what you've done," the enchantress said angrily, taking Hermione by the wrist.

* * *

Severus returned the next day on his horse. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy hair!" He shouted. Her brown curls appeared and he began to climb, wondering what she had done with the bloody rope. However, when he got to the top, he saw that it wasn't Hermione there, but the witch who looked a lot like Molly Weasley. He had only seen her from far away when he watched her climb the tower the first time.

"What have you done with her?" he demanded, eyes narrowed at the enchantress.

Molly cackled madly. "The beautiful bird sits here no longer. Rapunzel is lost to thee, thou wilt never see her again!" She rushed at Severus, pushing him out of the tower.

He fell to the ground, crying out in pain. He survived, luckily with no broken bones, but he couldn't see. The thorns must have torn up his eyes. "Hermione!" he called out, crawling on the ground. "Hermione!" He had to find her.

* * *

Days passed and Severus still felt at a loss for what to do. Would he remain permanently blind? His stomach growled–he was starving.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see…"

"Hermione!" Severus shouted, knowing that it was her singing. Who else could it be? "Hermione!"

"Severus?" he heard her voice call out. It sounded weary, as if she had been singing constantly for days. Footsteps splashed towards him and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Oh, Severus, your eyes," she hugged him, sobbing. "I'm so glad I found you. I wasn't sure how long it would take for us to be reunited." She paused, her breath catching in her throat when she saw his bloodied face. "Oh, your eyes."

Two of her tears landed on his eyes and they grew clear again. She came into his view almost immediately. "Hermione," he whispered, his throat hoarse. He reached up and cupped her cheek. His eyes widened he saw her short hair. "It's…" he trailed off, lost for words.

"I know," she whispered. Sniffing, Hermione grasped his hand and held it where it was against her face. "I'm so glad to see you, Severus. I was so worried that you would be attacked by a snake or a grindylow or something."

"Shhh," he said quietly, his stomach rumbling from hunger. "I'm fine, Hermione. Cease your rambling." He looked around the swamp. "This tale must be over soon, right?"

"We just need to kiss," she said quietly. Something had been on her mind since her banishment to the swamp. "But, Severus, what happens if one of us dies in the book? Do we die in real life?" She held her breath as she waited for his response.

"I don't know, Hermione," he replied, the thought having crossed his mind as well. "Perhaps this will be it. Perhaps we'll go home?"

A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that no, this wasn't the end, but she forced herself to smile. "Maybe." Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his and welcomed the familiar darkness.


	4. Hansel and Gretel

A/N: I'm seriously so pleased so many people are enjoying this. I apologise for beings so sporadic with updates. Grad school is insane, but in regards to this story and my other WIPS, I will not abandon them! (So please, don't worry). Many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. xx

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Four — Hansel and Gretel**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, feeling disoriented. A groan sounded out in the darkness next to her. "Severus?" she asked quietly, holding her breath.

There was a pause. "Hermione?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're here."

"Indeed." There was a rustle of fabric and Hermione imagined he must have stood. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Hermione said. She stood carefully, her eyes having adjusted to the dark. She could make out the faint outline of Severus. Looking around, Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure what story we're in."

Severus snorted. "We're standing in a dark forest, Hermione. I'm a bit surprised you don't know," he said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes, peering at him in the darkness. "Well, excuse me then, Severus. If you can do better, then by all means, tell me what story we're in."

There was a slight pause. "I'll admit that it's a bit difficult to discern."

"A bit?" Hermione asked. She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't particularly like not knowing, but I do feel slightly better that we're together."

"But isn't that strange?" Severus asked her. "We've never been together from the beginning before."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it's not the beginning? Maybe it's the middle or the end of a story? There's no way to predict whatever the magic that trapped us here will do." She nibbled on her lower lip, worry starting to creep into her thoughts. What if they were in a darker tale? One that lead to their demise? She still didn't know what would happen if one of them got permanently injured or died in the story. "What should we do, Severus?"

"Why don't we walk?" Severus suggested. The moon had come out from behind some clouds. With the light it provided, they were able to see a bit better.

"That sounds fine to me," Hermione agreed. She didn't have any better ideas.

Severus began to walk down a path, and Hermione followed closely behind him. She didn't want to be too far from him in case something happened. There was a chill in the air, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm.

"What the—"

"What is it?" Hermione immediately asked, pausing mid-stride. Her heart raced in her chest as she waited for his reply.

"I put my hand in my pocket and it's full of pebbles," Severus said, frowning. "There's nothing wrong," he said hurriedly, having sensed her discomfort. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh," Hermione murmured quietly. "All right then. Why don't we continue on?"

"Wait, what's that there?" Severus said, squinting through the darkness. He pointed at the forest floor. There was a line of pebbles shining in the moonlight.

"I think we should follow them," Hermione whispered, peering at them. "Maybe you left them? Do they look like the pebbles in your pocket?"

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled the pebbles out, examining them. They were a match. "If I did leave the trail, then I agree, we should follow them."

"Perhaps it'll help us figure out what story we're in?"

"Let's go." Severus followed the stones, Hermione walking closely behind. They both remained silent.

After walking for an hour or so, a small wooden cottage came into view. The pebbles led right up to its doorstep. "Shall we?" Severus asked, glancing at Hermione. When she nodded, he moved forward and opened the door. "Stay close," he whispered, unsure of what they would find.

Hermione wrapped her arms more tightly around her middle. The little cottage was drafty and just as cold as the forest despite the fire at the hearth, only the atmosphere outside was considerably more pleasant.

"Boy!"

Severus tensed, reaching back to grasp her arm and shifting his weight. Confused, she looked around him and saw a man and woman. The man had a large, hooked nose and lank brown hair, and was built like a brute with a large gut. A woman was behind him. She was petite and coltish with long black hair.

The man stepped forward, wobbling slightly as he did so. "I told you not to come back, boy." He pointed his finger at Severus and sneered. "Fucking waste of space."

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation. Was this man Severus's actual father? If so, why was Severus acting that way? She had never known him to be spoken to like that.

"Get out of my face!" He slurred, taking a step towards them.

Severus abruptly turned, and ushered Hermione towards a side room. He pushed her in and quickly shut the door behind them. No sooner had it shut, they heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Tobias, they're only children." His mother said weakly.

A resounding _smack_! sounded out. "Get out of my face, Eileen! You should have gotten rid of them like I told you too!"

There was a slam of the front door and then silence.

"Severus?" Hermione quietly asked. Severus was standing in front of the door, his shoulders hunched forward. He had not spoken since his parents had appeared. She moved closer to him and peered around him. His hair had fallen forward, covering his face. "Severus?" she asked once more.

When he didn't respond, she sighed. Seeing what she just had of Tobias and Eileen Snape, Hermione wondered if they had been abusive or neglectful towards Severus during his childhood. She didn't know much about his past, but it seemed entirely plausible.

Knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of Severus, who was more close-mouthed than Harry when it came to his home life, she gently grasped his hand and pulled him towards the pile of hay on the floor. Together, they sat down on it. She held on tightly to his hand, refusing to let go, and rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat that way for some time, each remaining completely silent. Hermione finally let out a small yawn, blinking her eyes.

"Lay down," Severus whispered, his voice quiet. "Near the wall, so you can get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked, not wanting to leave him vulnerable to his parents. He refused to look at her, and she frowned when he didn't respond. "Okay," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. "I'm right here if you need me." She lay down on the hay next to him.

* * *

Severus's heart thumped painfully in his chest as she fell into slumber. Seeing his parents had been a complete shock. He had never expected to see them here… Or ever again. He had destroyed every picture of them he had. He had never wanted to lay eyes on them again.

It was almost too much. He turned, looking at Hermione. She had been… surprisingly helpful. He hadn't thought he was capable of taking comfort the way he had seen her with Potter on occasion. The steady feel of her hand on his had kept him from doing anything rash, kept him grounded.

Instead of pestering him with questions as he had been afraid she would, she remained silent. He would have thought _that_ to be impossible.

There was a soft tap on the door before it slowly opened. Severus watched his mother quietly enter the room. "I'm sorry, children."

She crept forward, sadness in her eyes. A large purplish bruise was on her cheek, over the faded yellow marks from previous beatings. "Take this. It isn't much, but it's all I could get without him noticing." She handed Severus two dried crusts of bread. When he didn't respond, Eileen walked back towards the door. "I'm sorry I can't do more."

She left and closed the door behind her.

Severus let out a sigh. They would be leaving first thing in the morning. For his sanity, if not her safety.

* * *

Hermione sat up, groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, she saw Severus in the pale dawn, sitting where she had left him last night.

"Severus? Did you sleep at all?" she asked him, standing up and brushing hay off of her trousers.

"We're leaving," he said curtly, standing. He handed her the piece of bread. "Try to save it. We won't be getting anything else."

"What? Where did this come from?" she asked, breaking off a small piece and putting it in her mouth. She put the rest in her pocket.

"We're leaving," Severus repeated flatly.

"But where are we going?" Hermione asked. "What if we get lost?"

"We'll be better off wandering aimlessly in the forest then staying here."

"But—"

He turned towards her, his hair still hiding his face. "Trust me, Hermione," he said softly.

"I trust you," she said quietly. "Let's go." She followed Severus as they quietly snuck out of the house. They walked back into the forest, both remaining quiet.

As they walked, Hermione cast small furtive glances at Severus. He was still sullen and closed off. She suspected that seeing his parents had caused him a shock, which she understood. The best thing she could do was to give him time. He would talk when he was ready.

* * *

"Severus, I don't think I can walk much further," Hermione said, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "We've been walking all day."

Severus stopped a few steps ahead of her. "I'm not sure stopping is a good idea."

"Please," she begged. "Just for a little while. I'm exhausted and hungry." The two of them had eaten their bread earlier in the day. She could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes, but did her best to hold them back. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Hermione." His tone was exasperated as he did not wish to stop, as he wanted to get as far away from the cottage as possible.

She sniffed, looking up at him. "Please?"

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well, Hermione, but not for long. Stay here, and I will attempt to find us something to eat. Do you know how to make a fire the Muggle way?" When she blushed and nodded, he continued, "Build a fire, then. It may help warm us up."

The leaves beneath her feet crunched as she searched for wood. Her eyes scanned the forest as she did so. She found a few sticks and brought them back towards their resting spot. Dropping them onto the ground, she knelt onto the forest floor. Using her hand, she cleared a spot and dug a small pit for her fire. She dropped some dry leaves into the pit and then the wood. Having found a piece of flint, she used it to set the leaves aflame. She watched, blowing onto the fire when needed, and soon, there was a steady flame. She rubbed her hands on her brown cloth trousers to try to clean them.

When Severus returned, the two of them shared the handful of sweet and juicy blueberries he had found and took turns napping by the fire.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes, resisting the intense desire to strangle Hermione. It had been three days. Three bloody days. He groaned, his temple throbbing from the migraine she had given him. Three days of her whinging and crying. Yes, their situation sucked, but it was what it was. He was hungry and tired too, but he didn't complain as she did; his body still knew how to cope with hunger and exhaustion.

 _But you have to remember, Severus, she has never done anything like this before_ , his conscience reminded him. He had opened his mouth to retort but abruptly closed it. He was right. Hermione had never been in a severe situation like this. Yes, she gallivanted around with Potter and Weasley, but he did not think the conditions had been this severe. Mushrooms had been plentiful and she had been well-prepared, then. The two of them had barely eaten anything but herbs since the berries, and there was no shelter.

A bird sang out, capturing his attention. Its voice was a lovely distraction from Hermione. Not paying much attention, Severus began to follow the sound of the bird's call. He could hear Hermione muttering unkindly as she picked her way over the uneven ground, but he paid her no mind.

He abruptly stopped. Up ahead was a path leading to a small house. However, Severus noticed, it was no ordinary house. It appeared to be made out of bread and covered with small iced cakes. He suspected that the windows were made of clear sugar. _Hansel and Gretel_ , Severus thought of suddenly. He was not familiar with all of the fairy tales, but this one he could vaguely remember. There was something about an unpleasant old woman.

"Severus, what is it?" Hermione asked, trying to see past him.

He turned around and smirked at her. "So, you don't know what story we're in?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I think it's rather obvious," Severus replied dryly, a small smirk on his face.

"Obvious?" Hermione arched her brow at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Severus, there is no way to tell. It just can't be obvious."

"It is." He stepped aside, allowing Hermione to get a view of the small home. Her gasp of surprise sounded out.

"Hansel and Gretel!" she replied. Her eyes widened as she realised that they were siblings in this story. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "You're definitely my brother in this story." She looked at him, wondering how he felt about this revelation.

"Indeed," Severus murmured. A sudden burst of emotion tightened his chest, and he quickly put an Occlumency shield up to block it out. He didn't want to dwell on that at this current moment. "I wonder who will be playing the role of the wicked cannibalistic old woman."

Hermione burst out laughing. She looked at him, a smile on her face. "I know it isn't very funny, but your tone of voice just made that statement hilarious." She laughed some more, clutching at his arm for support.

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "You've obviously become delirious due to the lack of food and water. Go on, then, eat some of the house so we can move this along."

She let out one more giggle before nodding solemnly. Her parents would be horrified that she was going to eat a sugar house and that there would be no way for her to brush her teeth afterward. "Let's go," she said, reaching forward and quickly grasping his hand before he could protest. She dragged him towards the house, wanting him to be by her side every step of the way. When they reached the house, Hermione let go of his hand, ignoring Severus's glare.

Severus watched as Hermione leaned against the window and nibbled at the panes. When he was around her, he had to remind himself that she was no longer a child, but not yet an adult. She had experienced many of the troubles of the world, true, but she was still young. She had her entire life before her…He didn't know why she wanted to waste her time with him.

As he pondered the earlier revelation of Hermione's feelings, he reached up and broke off a little of the roof. He took small bites, cringing at the sweetness. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but there was really no other option. His stomach grumbled so he continued to eat more of the sickeningly sweet house.

The sound of a familiar " _hem-hem_ " caused them both to pause, horrified.

"No," Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.

The door to the small house had opened, and Dolores Umbridge stepped out. She was adorned head to toe in pink. "I thought I heard the sound of someone nibbling at my house." She looked at them both, a smile on her face. Both Severus and Hermione knew that the smile was fake. "Do come in with me, children. I shall feed you some good food, you both look hungry." When they didn't come, Umbridge took a step closer to Hermione, who trembled. "No harm shall come to either of you, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

Umbridge grasped Hermione's hand before quickly snatching Severus's, and she pulled them both in the little house. There was a large array of food spread out on the kitchen table. "Here, why don't you two eat and I'll set up a bed for both of you."

"Thank you," Severus said as politely as he could manage. As Umbridge turned her back, Severus's wand hand twitched. He wished nothing more than to have his wand so he could curse her to hell. "What a vile woman," he spat as he sat down.

Hermione was scooping some apple slices on her pancake. "She's very fitting for the role," Hermione said. "Don't eat too much," she whispered.

"Obviously," Severus growled. "I'm not a fool, Hermione. We've already established that I know how this particular story goes."

"Sorry," she replied. "I just… Sorry." She looked away, poking at her food. She didn't want to think of what she would need to do for this story to end.

Umbridge came back a few moments later. "I've got a bed set up for the two of you. When you're finished, I can show you where it is." She smiled at them both with false kindness.

"We're finished now," Severus said, standing.

"But children, you've each only took a few bites!" Umbridge protested.

"I fear I will get sick if I eat another bite," Hermione said, trying for a plausible excuse. "I'm sure after some proper rest, I'll want to eat more."

"Very well," Umbridge said. "Right this way." She lead them to a different room, where there was a small pink bed waiting for them. "Here you are. You may wash up outside if you need to." She turned and let them be.

"It's just one bed," Hermione whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Well spotted, Hermione," Severus replied snarkily. "You may have the bed, and I will sleep on the floor."

Hermione pursed her lips. She was growing tired of Severus's attitude after the past few days. "Don't be silly. I am sure that we can both fit in that bed."

"It will be cramped," he protested.

She flashed him a smile. "Fine by me. I'm going to use the loo and wash up."

As Severus watched her walk away, he could have sworn he saw a slight pep in her step.

* * *

The two of them lay side by side in the small bed. Hermione noticed that Severus smelt like the earth - specifically, grass and woodsmoke. His breath had a bit of a peppermint smell to it, as the two of them had chewed on some peppermint leaves Severus had found while they were wandering earlier. It took her mere seconds to realise that these were some of the things she smelt when she smelled Amortentia. Hermione's heart beat wildly in her chest, and her body felt as if it were aflame. Every so often, when Severus would shift his position, he would brush against her. He felt warm, despite his thin frame. Being so close to him in a bed was almost a fantasy fulfilled for her.

"I'll stay awake," Severus offered quietly. "You sleep."

"All right," she said, reaching up and stretching. Her hands and feet touched his as she let out an innocent yawn. "Goodnight, Severus," she whispered, with a smile on her face in the darkness.

Severus turned over several times after she had fallen asleep, trying not to think of Hermione lying next to him in bed. Although he knew that there should and would not be anything going on between them, he could not help the way his body reacted to her. He felt his cock grow hard as she squirmed ever-closer to him. It was torture. He should have known she'd be a snuggler. At some point, he fell asleep.

* * *

Umbridge crept into the room, a wicked smile on her face. Using magic, she transported the man to the little stable and locked him in there. When that was done, she went and placed a spell on the girl so she would be unable to leave the house before waking her. "Get up, you lazy thing, and fetch some water for your brother. We need to cook some food and fatten him up."

Hermione could feel Umbridge's magic on her. "What have you done to me?"

"You are unable to leave my house," Umbridge sneered. "The farthest you may go is right outside the house to the water pump."

Knowing that she would be unable to resist, Hermione did so. A tear slid down her face when she saw Severus locked up. When the witch wasn't looking, she quickly gave him a small bone she had snagged from the kitchen. "Try not to eat much," she whispered.

"Hermione," he replied, wanting to say something, but unable to as Umbridge returned.

* * *

Hermione snuck into the stable one night to see Severus. It had been seven days since they found the house. "Severus?"

"Hermione." His voice sounded raspy.

"How are you?" she asked, holding out a small cup. "I've brought you some water."

"Thank you," he said, accepting it. He drank it quickly, the cool liquid soothing his throat. "I can't wait until this blasted ordeal is over."

"Me too," Hermione agreed. "And yet… not."

Severus gave her a knowing look. "It's just a story book, Hermione. It isn't really murder."

She looked away, unable to meet his knowing gaze. "I just want to return to Hogwarts."

At her words, he let out a low growl.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"That noise," she replied. "I heard you growl when I mentioned Hogwarts. Why?"

"Because, Hermione, I'm not as eager to return to Hogwarts."

She looked at him confused. "But why? Hogwarts is our home."

"No, Hogwarts is where I live. It isn't my home."

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

He sighed, and she could tell he was becoming frustrated with her. "Hogwarts is where I live because I have no emotional attachment to it. A place is only a home when there is some sort of attachment."

"And you're not attached?"

"Of course not."

"But why? There's nothing there that… you like?" she questioned, not quite sure what she was trying to say to him.

"No, Hermione. As of this moment, there is nothing or no one there I am attached to. It would be best for us both if you stopped this conversation. You'll only hurt yourself."

Hermione gaped at him. His words were sharp, cutting into her deeply. She knew what he was insinuating, but still… it wasn't fair. "Severus, you need to try more. Even if it's just trying to find something you actually find tolerable about your job or Hogwarts."

"I see no reason to do that."

She aggressively ran her fingers through her hair, resisting the urge to tug it even harder in frustration. "Why can't you see that you're throwing so much away, Severus? You've got a blank slate in front of you; use it!"

"I never wanted you to save my life," Severus replied angrily, his eyes narrowed at her through the bars. "I was fully prepared to die that night. I _wanted_ to die. When I awoke in St. Mungo's and was told that you and Poppy saved my life, I was furious. Who were you to decide whether I lived or died? Who were you to give me this 'blank slate' as you call it? You had no right!" Instead of keeping everything bottled inside as he usually did, he was throwing it all in her face.

She flinched. It was hard to hear him say that - especially since she had put in so much effort to keep everyone safe. She had fought so hard to stay alive, to keep Harry and Ron alive, and then to keep him alive. While she understood how difficult it was to serve many masters as her time as Cinderella had shown her, his words still cut deeply.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to have a chance, Severus. A chance at a life where you could be your own man. No masters to report to… Just you. I wanted that for you." She glanced away. "It hurts to see you wasting your chance."

"Who says I'm wasting it?" Severus asked. "Once more, you're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"I say you are," she snapped angrily. She paced back and forth, ignoring his jab at her. "I tried so hard to save you. It took hours of potions and medicine to stabilize you. I spent the entire summer by your side, waiting for you to wake up from your coma. You did, and I was so excited, and you _fucking_ hexed me!"

"I was angry!" he shouted. "Wouldn't you be angry if some little chit saved your life when you didn't want to be saved?"

Her hands shook as she tried to get control of herself. "Do you want to be saved now, Severus? Or would you like to die here?" she shouted at him angrily, not caring that Umbridge might hear. "What is it you want, Severus? Because I'm trying hard to read in between the lines."

"Of course you need to fucking save me!" he snarled. "I don't want to die here in some fairytale."

"But you'd want to die in the real world?" Hermione countered. She shook her head. "I know you're angry, Severus, but couldn't you just try? There's so much more to the world then all the cruelty you've experienced. Why can't you just try and see the good things in life?"

Severus let out a sigh. "That's a bit difficult to do, seeing as I'm locked inside a stable."

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, well, I'll free you as soon as it's time. I can't do it until Umbridge is dead." She gazed downwards, suddenly find the dirt floor to be very interesting. She still didn't know if she'd be able to kill Umbridge.

Silence fell upon them.

"I apologise, Hermione. I should not have shouted at you."

She looked at him, surprised. "I deserved it. I've made a mess of your life, Severus, and for that, I am sorry."

"Hermione—" he began, but she shook her head.

"Don't. Just...don't." She sighed, turning away. "I'll see you in the morning, Severus." Walking away, Hermione couldn't help but feel like she had just made things worse.

* * *

The days passed and every day went by the same. Hermione would fetch the water. She'd bring it back and help Umbridge cook food to give to Severus, which he ate sparingly. Every day, when Umbridge would ask Severus to hold out his finger, Severus would hold out the small bone. Since the bitch's sight was poor, she could not tell that it wasn't really Severus.

Umbridge let out a frustrated cry one morning. "Whether Hansel is fat or lean, I will eat him today." She moved towards the oven and got the flames going as she sent Hermione out to get water.

When Hermione returned carrying the pail, she saw the fires in the oven were roaring.

"Gretel, dear," Umbridge said, her voice sickly sweet, "Why don't you creep in and see if it's properly heated?

Hermione turned around. "I don't know how I'm to do it," she said flatly. "How do you get in?" She resisted cringing as she said the words. She knew what was to come, and the thought left her heart racing. She felt her palms grow sweaty and momentarily wondered if she'd even be able to do it.

Umbridge gave her a smile. "Like this, see? It's easy." She bent down and thrust her head into the oven. Hermione's heart pounded. She could do this. She had to do this. If she didn't, Severus could die. She couldn't let that happen, not when there was something she could do to change it.

At that moment, Hermione pushed her forward with all of her strength. Umbridge screamed as she fell further into the oven. Hermione shut the iron door to the oven and bolted it, covering her ears in a fruitless attempt to block out Umbridge's howls. When she was sure that the witch was dead and she had stopped shaking, Hermione rushed over to Severus's stable and let him out.

He came out of the cramped space and stood tall. Hermione watched, her heart racing, as he stretched. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he replied. "I am glad that bitch is dead."

She didn't reply, closing her eyes. She could still hear Umbridge's screams in her mind as she had burnt to death. She pushed away the guilt she felt, knowing that both Umbridge herself and the old witch in the fairytale had left "Gretel" no choice.

"The screaming will stop eventually," Severus said softly.

"You could hear her too?" Hermione asked, surprised. The stable was on the opposite end of the house.

"No," Severus replied. "But I know what it's like to have someone's last moment replay in your mind. The screams will pass."

Hermione cast her gaze to the floor, embarrassed. "Come on, Severus. Let's return home."

The two of them walked outside the house and went to the edge of the forest. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves.

Severus silently reached over and took her hand. "Let's go." He wasn't sure when the story would end exactly, but he had a feeling it was soon.

They walked hand in hand through the forest, each not knowing what the next moment would bring.

* * *

Eventually, the two of them came upon their own house. Going inside without knocking, they saw that their father, now a man who looked just like Dumbledore, was waiting.

"My children!" he cried, standing up. Poppy stood behind him, smiling warmly at them both.

Seeing Dumbledore, Hermione's eyes welled with tears. "Sir," she whispered, before throwing herself at him and hugging him. Dumbledore hugged her tightly as well. "Welcome home, Gretel."

He released her and looked up to see Severus. "Welcome home, my son." He reached his hand out towards Severus.

Severus felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. Seeing Dumbledore… This was the moment. He would either accept Hogwarts and his life, or refute it. It was now that he needed to make that choice. There was no more living in limbo.

"Severus," Hermione whispered quietly, not sure why he was hesitating. As she stared back and forth between the two, her eyes widened in realisation.

Severus reached forward and grasped Dumbledore's hand. Moments later, darkness befell them.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for all the lovely reviews. They're much appreciated. Many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. xx

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Five — Sleeping Beauty**

Severus opened his eyes and found that he was lying in a large, four-poster bed. Red velvet curtains hung round and immediately, Severus thought to himself, _not again_. Did he seriously end up in a story as royalty once more?

With a groan, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood before walking to the window and pushing it open. From what he could see, there was a large forest surrounding the castle and nearby lands. He wondered what story he was in. From what he could see and hear, he didn't have many clues.

"How many more stories must I endure before this blasted curse ends?" Severus asked aloud. He needed a drink.

Moving towards the wardrobe, Severus picked out the least ostentatious outfit he could find. Dressed in a pair of dapper blue trousers and a silk button up shirt, he set out to explore the castle.

As he walked the long halls, Severus was surprised to see that there really wasn't anyone in the castle. He had seen a few servants, but they all ignored him beyond a slight nod. It was very different from his experience as the prince in Cinderella.

At the end of the hall, Severus came to an old tower. His stomach churned with anxiety, and Severus knew he'd have to explore here despite his persistent paranoia. It simply felt like it was the thing to do. He braced himself against the wall as he climbed up the narrow winding staircase. At the top, he stopped in front of a little door. A rusty key was in the lock, and when he turned it, the door sprang open. Inside the little room, an old woman sat at a spindle, busily spinning her flax.

"Good evening," Severus said, alerting the woman to his presence. He stepped into the room, his eyes scanning it quickly. He couldn't see any threats, just normal bedroom furniture and a low table, but something felt _wrong_. "What are you doing?"

"I am spinning," the old woman replied.

Severus stepped forward, having not seen someone spin before. He felt almost drawn to do so. He reached out to touch it and cringed when his finger accidentally touched the tip of the spindle. A drop of blood oozed out and dripped to the floor. He watched as it fell, almost as if time was suspended in that moment. He suddenly realised what fairytale he was in, and he knew that he had just made a huge mistake. Moments later, he stumbled against the bed in the room, falling across it, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and found that he was in a large white room. "Hello?" he called out. When there was no answer, he tried once more. "Hello?" Still, no reply.

He began to walk around and soon found that there was no end to the large room. "Am I dead?" he asked aloud. He was unsurprised to find that there was no reply.

After what seemed like hours, Severus came to the conclusion that he must be trapped inside his own consciousness.

* * *

Time dragged on here. It had felt like it had been weeks. Being alone with only one's thoughts for company was a torturous experience. His mind would play tricks on him. He would hallucinate that Hermione or Minerva or even Lucius were there to keep him company. Sometimes his hallucinations were nice to be around, but sometimes they were cruel.

It was tearing him apart.

Every day, Severus found he was hoping that Hermione would come and rescue him. He had finally realised that he did need help sometimes. There were just some things that couldn't be accomplished alone, and this was one of those things. Without Hermione's help, he would be stuck in this deep sleep forever. He needed her, and it was no longer painful for him to admit it.

"I don't want to be here anymore," he said, frowning. "Please, Hermione, come."

* * *

 _Lucius shook his head, tapping his cane on the floor impatiently. "You're a fool, Severus. You can't even see what you have in front of you."_

"I'm not a fool," Severus replied, shaking his head. "You're the fool for even suggesting that."

 _"She's young, Severus, and not that bad to look at," Lucius replied. "Why don't you want her?"_

 _"Why don't you want me?" Hermione's voice was quiet and timid. She looked tired._

Severus turned and saw that she had joined him and Lucius today. "Hermione," he whispered, wishing that it was the real her here to stop it.

 _"Why don't you want me?" she asked once more. In the blink of an eye, she was an eleven-year-old girl. She peered up at him. "Professor Snape, why don't you want me?"_

Severus stumbled backwards, needing to get away. "Stop," he cried, burying his face in his hands. "Leave me!" he shouted, shaking his head. "LEAVE!"

 _"Severus, please."_

Looking up, Severus saw that adult Hermione had made an appearance once more… and she was nude.

 _"Don't you want me, Severus?" She peered at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "Am I not enough for you?" Hermione gestured towards her body._

His gaze traveled along her womanly curves. Hermione was more than enough… She was beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to take her in that very moment.

 _"Take her, Severus. I know you want her."_

Turning, he saw Lily had appeared. "Lily?" he croaked out, surprised at seeing her here.

 _Lily looked at him sympathetically. "Severus, I hate seeing you this way. You need to move on. You need to be happy."_

"I can't," he said, feeling dejected.

 _"You can, Severus," adult Hermione said. "I can make you happy, but only if you let me."_

"Let her in, Severus," Lily said. "Please, don't waste this chance you've been given, Severus. Life is precious."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "Please, leave me."

 _"Professor Snape, please, let me cheer you up." Eleven-year old Hermione reached up and tugged on his sleeve._

He pulled away from her, roughly pulling himself out of her grasp as if he had been burned.

 _"Severus," adult Hermione whispered. She moved towards him._

"Move on," Lily said, reaching towards him.

"Come, old friend, it is time for you to decide." Lucius glided towards him as well.

"LEAVE ME!" he shouted angrily. There was a loud buzzing before it abruptly stopped.

When he opened his eyes, he was alone once more. However, the image of Hermione's nude body was burned into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her and felt himself grow hard. His conscience was being cruel. Severus hoped that he wouldn't wake up in _that_ condition. He couldn't imagine that a hundred years of wet dreams would be pleasant.

* * *

"Minerva, I believe that we must do something about the Slytherin Gryffindor divide. The rivalry has gotten out of control." He sipped at his tea.

 _Minerva nodded. "I agree, Severus. There is too much tension between the two Houses. Perhaps, when you return, we may sit down with the other teachers and figure out a plan of action._

Severus titled his head towards her in agreement. "I am sure that Hermione may have some ideas that could greatly benefit this discussion."

 _A smirk appeared on Minerva's face. "Hermione? I had no idea the two of you were on a first name basis."_

He scowled, not wanting to deal with her inquiries. "Be gone, Minerva." He waved his hand and the illusion disappeared.

* * *

His time alone did not last. They always came… Lucius, Minerva, Lily, his mother, multiple versions of Hermione…

It never stopped.

* * *

"I wish that I could have a book on logic puzzles."

Moments later, a book appeared in his lap. Severus knew it was an illusion, but it was better than nothing. He was terribly bored.

* * *

Severus lay on the floor. Being alone had really given him time to think. He did, he found, have a lot to consider.

After being here, he realised that he did want to live. He didn't want to die in a fairytale, but he also didn't want to die in real life either. At first, he had. But his time in the book, especially in this tale, had made him realise that life wasn't as empty as he had thought it once to be.

He swore to himself that when he returned to Hogwarts, he would try harder to reconnect with his colleagues, to continue his own personal research. He wouldn't waste the chance that Hermione had worked so hard to give him.

* * *

 _Nine-year-old Lily stared up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "Do you really want to die, Sev?"_

He considered his response as he looked at her. "Not anymore, no."

 _"Then you should wake up," Lily responded matter-of-factly._

Severus scowled. "I've got a bit of a problem here with that."

 _"Then let **her** help!" Lily said, giving him a stern look before fading away._

"Hermione," he whispered into the void as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Hermione.

His days passed with thoughts of her. Both good and bad…

She was constantly on his mind. Nothing he did could assuage his mind. One moment, he wanted her: the next, he never wanted to see her again.

She was annoying, pushy, and too strong-headed to see anyone else's opinion besides her own. But she was also kind and dedicated, caring for others before herself.

One minute he cared for her, the next he hated her.

He let out a growl of frustration.

* * *

"I wonder if adding a spring of mint to Blood-Replenishing Potions would make it make palatable."

He considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

Perhaps there was a way he could turn the Wolfsbane Potion into a cure? Tweaking a few ingredients might just do the trick…

He began to think.

* * *

 _Hermione stared at him, a smile on her face. She reached towards him, as if she wanted to comfort him. "I'm coming for you, Severus."_

"You are?" he asked her.

 _"Of course," Hermione replied. "I care about you, Severus. I'm coming."_

She faded away. _Soon_ , Severus reminded himself. _She'll be here soon._

* * *

Hermione, the princess of a faraway land, was riding her horse through the outlying villages one day when she heard someone mention a kingdom where everyone lay sleeping.

She had been searching far and wide for Severus, but had no luck. She had no idea what fairytale she was in, so she wasn't even sure _where_ to search for him, let alone if he wanted to be found.

Hearing the villagers talk, however, sparked her interest. She rode her horse towards them and dismounted. "Excuse me, sir, but could you repeat what you were saying about a sleeping kingdom?"

"Of course, miss. There's a thorn hedge that surrounds an old castle. Inside, there's rumoured to be a handsome prince who has been asleep for a hundred years, along with the whole court. I've heard from my grandfather that many have tried to get through the thorny hedge, but they've remained sticking fast in it, all having died a painful death."

Hermione nodded, her eyes wide, before getting more information from the villager. Specifically, the whereabouts of the kingdom and its castle.

"Thank you, sir." She quickly mounted her horse and took off towards the country with the thorn hedge. The villager's story made it clear that she was in Sleeping Beauty, but that their roles were reversed. Severus had been sleeping for the past hundred years, which would explain why she had not had any luck finding him.

Days passed, but when Hermione finally came to the location of the thorn hedge, she was surprised to see that it was nothing but large and beautiful roses. The flowers parted themselves and allowed her to pass through unhurt. Once she was inside the castle's outer walls, the hedges sealed themselves back together once more.

Dismounting her horse by the stables and leaving it tied to the post, Hermione walked through the courtyard and into the castle. She saw horses and spotted hounds lying fast asleep, along with children, men, and women all sleeping as well.

Hermione walked further into the hall, her heart racing. She saw the whole court had fallen asleep in the throne room, including the King and Queen who lay asleep upon their thrones. No sign of Severus, but she knew she was looking for a stairway up to a tower.

She quietly walked further into the hall. The silence was almost deafening. There was not a single sound. No breath except hers, no wind, no fluttering of an insect's wings… It was too quiet.

At last, Hermione found the tower. She climbed the rickety old stairs and pushed open the small door when she reached the top. "Severus!" she cried when she saw his body upon the bed. She rushed towards him. He looked pale. _Paler than usual, that is_.

Heart racing in her chest, Hermione stooped down and gave him a kiss. As soon as she kissed him, Severus opened his eyes . It took him a moment to register who was in front of him, but relief shone on his features when he saw it was her, travel dust, fairy tale clothes, and all.

"Severus," she whispered. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled, his throat low and scratchy.

"Sorry," she said, giving him a sheepish look.

"A hundred years is a long time to be trapped in your own mind." Severus stood and stretched, his body sore from not moving in so long.

"I can only imagine," she said softly. "I would have been here sooner, but I couldn't figure out what story we were in. I roamed the lands for months trying to find you."

"You did find me," Severus said quietly, trying to console her.

"Only for me to lose you again so soon." She frowned. "When will this be over?"

"I don't know," Severus replied. "Perhaps this is the last story?"

"You think so?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"There's no way to know unless we try." He reached forward and grasped her hand. He pulled her closer to him and looked down at her. He saw that her brown eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted. Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips against hers.

Familiar darkness consumed them.


	6. The Goose Girl

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the amazing reviews! I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to update! Many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. xx

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Six — The Goose Girl**

When Hermione regained consciousness, she found her own mother peering down at her. "Mum?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing here? How did you get to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, darling, the fall must have addled your mind." Her mother helped her up and that's when Hermione noticed they were both wearing extravagant gowns. Jean Granger wore a crown upon her head, causing Hermione to realise that she must have still been in the book. Damn it.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, looking around the large throne room.

"I had just told you that you were betrothed to a prince who lives a great distance away, and that you must leave today when you fainted. Are you all right?"

"Yes, mother," Hermione replied, trying to figure out what story she was in. "I must leave today?"

"Yes," Jean replied. "But I have something for you." She produced a handkerchief that had three drops of blood on it. "Preserve this carefully; it will be of service to you on your way."

Hermione took the handkerchief and tucked it into her bosom so it would be close to her heart. Apparently they had never heard of pockets in this kingdom, and she rather wished she had her purse. As her things were packed up and mounted on her and her handmaiden's horses, Hermione followed her mother to the courtyard.

"Be careful on your journey. Falada will ride with you, so she may keep you company."

"My handmaiden?" Hermione looked for Severus, at every guard's face, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you sure you're all right, darling?" Jean looked at her sympathetically. "Falada is your horse. I may send for the doctor if you think it necessary."

"I'm fine," Hermione replied. "Honestly, I'm quite all right." Her mind raced as she tried to work out what story she was in. However, no matter how much she thought about it, Hermione couldn't figure it out.

She mounted Falada, and she and her veiled handmaiden took off. They had a long journey in front of them.

* * *

After riding for some time, Hermione stopped her horse. "Dismount and take my cup, so you may get me some water," Hermione said to her handmaid, who resembled Rita Skeeter. _Just my luck that I get stuck with her_. It seemed that Rita was following her every move back in the real world. If she was the princess, she was going to order the obnoxious reporter around while she could.

"If you're thirsty, get off your horse yourself and get water," Rita snapped at her angrily. "I didn't choose to be your servant."

Hermione scowled, but had been worth a shot. Heading towards the river, she lowered her mouth and drank the cool, clear water.

"Ah, heaven," she muttered when she finished.

"If thy mother knew, her heart would break," the drops of blood answered.

Ignoring the fact that droplets of blood just talked to her, Hermione remounted her horse and the two of them continued onwards. As it was hot out, Hermione found herself growing thirsty not long after.

"Dismount and get me some water, please," she told Rita. Maybe asking nicely would work.

Rita narrowed her at Hermione. "If you wish to drink, do it yourself. I didn't choose to be your servant."

Apparently kindness didn't catch beetles. Hermione dismounted her horse, giving Rita a dirty look. She moved towards the stream and leaned over. As she did so, the handkerchief fell out of her bosom and down the stream without her even noticing. When she finished, she went to mount her horse, but Rita stopped her.

Rita was staring at her, a wicked smile on her face. "Falada is more suitable for me, and my nag will do for you."

"But Falada is my horse," Hermione protested. _What the hell?_

"Not anymore," Rita hissed. "Exchange clothes with me."

"No," Hermione replied stubbornly. "I'm the princess, not you."

"Not for long," Rita said menacingly. She pulled out what Hermione recognized as a wand. Rita used it and muttered a spell. Moments later, Rita looked exactly like Hermione, and now Hermione looked like Rita.

"What have you done!" she demanded angrily. "Change us back!" Hermione's hands clenched into fists and she was ready to give Rita a piece of her mind. Or a right hook.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you," Rita said, pointing the wand at Hermione.

Hermione froze. She still didn't know if dying in the story would kill her in real life. She knew, however, that she didn't want to take the chance and find out. With a sigh of defeat, she began to undress so Rita could wear her clothes.

Once their clothing was changed, the two of them rode on to the palace.

* * *

Severus stood at the window, waiting for the arrival of his princess. The old king had explained that his betrothed was on her way here. Severus hoped that it was Hermione. If it wasn't, he didn't know where he would look for her as he was unfamiliar with this story.

"She's arrived, your highness," a page told him.

"Very well," Severus said. He followed the page to the courtyard where he welcomed the princess. He was relieved to see that it was Hermione. Behind her was a woman who looked just like Rita Skeeter.

"Your highness," Hermione said, dismounting. She bowed low to Severus as she smiled at him coyly. "I've been waiting to meet you."

Severus arched his brow in confusion but played along. It seemed that Hermione wanted to play along fully this time. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my bride." He reached forward and took her hand. "Who is with you?"

"Oh, her," Hermione said dismissively, waving her hand about. "Some girl I picked up on the side of the road. Find her some work to do."

"Like journalism?" Severus asked, chuckling lowly.

Hermione gave him a confused look and shook her head. "I want to retire to my rooms. I'm exhausted from my journey." She held out her hand, which he took and led her indoors towards her chambers.

* * *

The real Hermione watched, horrified, as Severus led Rita inside. What was she going to do? Rita looked just like her. What if Severus married her? She needed to figure out how to fix this and fast. She didn't know how quickly Rita would move. She needed a plan.

"Excuse me?" a younger boy appeared by her side. "My name is Conrad. The king said you would come help me tend the geese."

"The geese?" Hermione asked. When Conrad nodded, she sighed. "Very well." Perhaps the menial task would help her brainstorm.

* * *

"Your majesty, could you do me a favour?" Hermione asked, batting her lashes at the old king. "The horse that I rode here on, could you have it beheaded?"

The old king looked at her, a concern on his face, but he nodded. "If it would make the bride of my son happy, so be it."

Neither of them knew Severus was around the corner listening in. _This doesn't seem right. Hermione would never ask for an animal to be beheaded._

* * *

When Conrad told the real Hermione the castle gossip and that Falada was to die, Hermione rushed to the knacker and promise to pay him a piece of gold if he could nail the horse's head on the gateway that she passed through with Conrad every day. She knew what thrice-damned story she was in, at least.

The knacker agreed and nailed the horse's head up just as Hermione had asked.

Early in the morning, when she and Conrad drove out their flock beneath the gateway, she peered up at her horse's head. "Hanging in there, Falada?" she shouted.

"Of course!" said her horse. "Shall I sing to you?"

"Please!" Hermione shouted in response. Although they walked away from Falada, she could hear the horse singing. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…"

Hermione smiled. She did love the Beatles.

* * *

The more time Severus spent with Hermione, the more he realised that something was wrong. She was acting so out of character, and he wasn't sure why. Every time he tried mentioning the book, the story, or anything really, Hermione would give him a confused look before changing the subject.

A part of him knew he needed to speak with the woman who looked like Rita. She would have some information on Hermione, or at least he hoped she would.

* * *

The days passed quickly for Hermione. Every time they entered the field, Falada would sing her a Beatles song. Today's song had been "Strawberry Fields Forever". She cared for her geese and tended to them until it was time to go in.

As they entered the castle, the old king pulled Hermione aside. "May I speak with you, madam?"

"Of course," Hermione said flushing. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Where are you from?"

"A place far from here," Hermione replied honestly.

"Is that what weighs so heavily on your heart?" The old king looked at her knowingly. "I can tell, miss, that there is something on your mind. If you need to confess, speak up."

"There's nothing I can report," Hermione replied. "I am forbidden from telling the truth. If I do, I will lose my life," Hermione explained.

At that moment, Severus stepped into the room. "Father, I must speak with you. There is something wrong with my bride."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Had Severus noticed that it wasn't really her?

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?" the old king asked.

Severus noticed that Rita was standing in the corner. He looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"Son, what do you mean? What is wrong with your bride?"

"It's not the real bride. This girl is." He pointed at the real Hermione.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"It is you!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She has a wand and used magic to change our appearances. She said that if I told, she would kill me. I didn't want to take any chances," Hermione explained. "How did you know that wasn't the real me?"

"She was quiet," Severus said, a smirk on his face. "Every time I initiated conversation, she would change it. I realised quickly that it was not you."

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly. She smiled at him, feeling butterflies form in her stomach. They fluttered about and caused her to grow even more nervous.

"This is the true princess?" the old king asked. "You say that magic was involved?"

Hermione nodded. "It's true, sir."

"Very well. Let us get ready for a ball." He motioned for a servant to come forward. "Dress her in an extravagant gown and bring her to the ball. Sit her on one side of my son and the false bride on the other."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Hermione had been dressed in a sparkling blue gown that matched Severus's deep blue trousers and shirt. Rita sat on the other side of him, completely oblivious to the fact that the real Hermione was so close. After dinner had finished, the old king leaned over and asked Rita a riddle, what did a person deserve who behaved in such and such way to her master deserve as a sentence.

Rita sat up proudly, her eyes blazing. "She deserves no better fate than to be stripped entirely naked and put in a barrel which is stuffed inside with pointed nails, and two white horses should be harnessed to it, which will drag her along through one street after another, 'til she dies."

"It is you!" the old king commanded, "and you have just announced your own sentence, and thus shall it be done to you."

Rita stood, sputtering. "But… But look at me! I'm the real princess."

"Magic," Severus spat. "You cannot fool me. I know my true bride. Guards, carry out her sentence immediately."

* * *

Hermione and Severus stood at the altar once more. Outside the castle, they could hear Rita's shrieks. No doubt she was trapped inside a cylinder that would lead to her death. Hermione chuckled wryly to herself, seeing some symbolism between her own glass jar and the cyclical prison that Rita had created for herself, even if she wasn't particularly happy to take part in another death. She didn't think Severus was either, judging by the tightness of his jaw.

The moment that Rita died, Hermione took her true form. She peered up at Severus. "We've been getting married quite a bit."

"Indeed we have," Severus responded. As the old king announced they may kiss, Severus lowered his lips and briefly touched them to hers.

Moments later, they fell into the darkness.


	7. Sweetheart Roland

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the amazing reviews and for the follows and favourites! I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to update! Many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. xx

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven — Sweetheart Roland**

Severus came to consciousness in what appeared to be a living area. He was about to call out Hermione's name when he heard voices. He ducked into a dark corner and listened.

"Be quiet, my child," an old woman said. "You shall have what you want. Your step-brother has long deserved death, and tonight when he is asleep, I will come and cut off his head. Only be careful that you are on the far side of the bed, and push him well to the front."

Severus's eyes widened. The old woman was going to kill someone. He thought about what he should do next, knowing that he should find out who their victim was. Severus was about to move from his spot in the corner when he froze. "Fuck," he whispered, realising that he was most likely the victim of this plot. Tonight, after his step-sibling fell asleep, he'd push them forward and take the spot near the wall. That should keep him alive for one more day. He wasn't particularly pleased with the arrangement, but it was just a book. Just characters.

But where was Hermione? He didn't know this story, and did not know where she would be.

Severus spent the rest of the day wandering about the house. He watched the old woman and his step-brother whenever he could and realised that the old woman was capable of magic. When she thought no one was looking, she would use a magic wand.

Night fell and soon it was time for bed. Severus dawdled about, not wanting to get into bed first. He picked a book and read in the corner, waiting for his step-brother. His step-brother came and got into bed first, scooting towards the wall. Within moments, he had fallen asleep.

Quietly, Severus pushed his step-brother to the front and took the place by the wall. He pretended to sleep, hoping that this would work and he wouldn't get caught.

The old woman came during the night, an axe in her right hand. She felt at the bed for a body, then lifted the axe up high. Without even knowing it, the old woman cut off her own son's head.

When the old woman left, Severus got up out of bed and went into town. He was wandering the streets when he heard someone whisper his name. "Hello?" he called out quietly.

"Severus?" the voice repeated.

He recognized that it was Hermione. "Severus?" He followed the sound of her voice towards a small building. It was her.

"Severus," she said, smiling. "You're all right."

"Yes, but my step-mother just killed my step-brother on accident instead of me," Severus explained. "What happens next?"

"Sweetheart Roland!" Hermione exclaimed. "Except our roles are reversed again. Hurry back to the house and find the magic wand, Severus. We're going to need it. Then, we have to run. I'll explain the rest of the story on the way."

Severus ran back to the house and found the old woman's wand. He grabbed it and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Together, the two of them made haste as Hermione explained the story.

"So she'll catch up to us?" Severus asked. "Then what's the point in running?"

"Because that's how the story goes," Hermione replied. "I'm sure Roland and his sweetheart didn't realise that they would be found so quickly."

"Will you abandon me then?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "Severus, I, er, could never care for another the way I care for you." She glanced away, her cheeks turning pink.

Severus flushed as well. Hearing her say that made him feel better about the whole ordeal, but he tried to convince himself that it didn't matter. It was only a story.

"You shall not escape me!" the old woman's voice cried out.

Turning, the two saw the old woman had already caught up to them both. Severus, gripping the wand tightly, waved it. Hermione turned into a lake, and he turned into a duck swimming in the middle of it. The old woman tried to entice him with breadcrumbs, but he resisted. He would not let himself be enticed by that old hag.

As night came, the old woman left. Severus transfigured them both back into themselves. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Fine," Hermione replied, "That was incredibly strange."

"I agree. Being a duck was not a pleasant experience."

Hermione let out a small giggle at his words. "I can't imagine."

Severus smirked. "I do recall you having some experience with transfiguring yourself into an animal."

She scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "I would rather you not bring that up ever again. That was embarrassing." She paused. "How do you even know about that? Madam Pomfrey promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Who do you think brewed your antidote?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh. I hadn't realised."

"You made quite a sight, Hermione. Out of all the potion accidents I had to fix, I think that one has to be my favourite."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell on that now," Hermione said, desperately wishing that Severus would drop it. She was embarrassed to recall that he had seen her in that state. Her mix-up with the Polyjuice Potion was not one of her finer moments. Harry and Ron still teaseed her about it every so often, and it bothered her. But she supposed that was what friends were there for. Humility or some such rubbish.

"Let's get walking," she said quietly. "We should cover some ground before she comes back."

The two walked on the whole night until daybreak. "Transfigure us," she whispered quietly. "I have a feeling the witch will return."

Holding the wand, Severus transfigured Hermione into a fiddler and himself in a flower on a thorn bush.

Not long after, the old woman came. "Dear fiddler, may I pluck that flower for myself?"

"Of course," Hermione replied, a smirk on her face. "Here, let me play for you while you do so."

The old woman crept into the hedge, eager to pluck Severus from the bush. However, as Hermione began to play, she watched as the old woman was forced to dance. The faster Hermione played, the more the witch had to move. The thorns tore her clothes from her body, and pricked her and wounded her until she bled, and even then Hermione did not stop. She continued to play until the witch lay dead on the ground.

When the ordeal was over, Severus transfigured them back. "What now?"

"I head to town to prepare for our wedding." Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll return for you quickly. I promise that no one else will capture my attention."

"Very well," Severus said. "I'll transfigure myself into a red stone landmark and wait for you."

"I'll return quickly." Hermione smiled at him once more before heading into town.

* * *

"Rolanda, I've been waiting for you."

Hermione paused outside her home and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Ronald Weasley standing before her. "You've been waiting for me?"

"Of course," Ron said. "I heard of your beauty and came to ask for your hand in marriage."

"I'm sorry, but I'm betrothed to someone else."

Ron peered at her hand. "I don't see a ring."

"The answer is no."

Ron grinned. "I was afraid that you'd say that."

* * *

Severus sighed. He was tired that he once more had to wait on Hermione. What was taking her so bloody long? She had promised him that she would return quickly. It had been three days, and he was growing nervous. What if something happened to her? Should he go after her?

* * *

Days passed and the announcement of Rolanda marrying a foreign gentleman spread throughout the land. When Severus heard the news, a dark well of emotion formed in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if he would be sick. Hermione had promised him…

He transfigured himself back into his human shape. Not quite sure what to do, Severus began to roam the countryside. He warred with himself over whether or not he should go to see Hermione. Perhaps he could speak with her? Change her mind? She needed to marry him in order for this story to end. What would happen if she married someone else?

Knowing that Hermione was supposed to get married the next night, Severus borrowed a horse from an old shepherd and rode towards the town. He needed to stop her before it was too late.

Having ridden as fast as he could, Severus made it just in time. All the men and women of the town were celebrating with the pair. The women were singing and the men were toasting them. Severus waited in the shadows until he was the last man to toast. Jealousy spread throughout him when he saw it was Ronald Weasley standing next to her. He didn't deserve her. _How dare he_ , Severus thought angrily. Seeing her with another man was more painful than Severus could have ever expected it to be. During their time in the book, he had been constantly pushing his romantic thoughts of Hermione away, but it seemed he was finally incapable of doing so. He didn't want anyone else to have her.

 _I want her_ , Severus realised with sudden clarity. It had taken almost losing her to realise that he truly wanted her. _You still might lose her_ , his conscious reminded him. No, he wouldn't let Ronald Weasley win Hermione over.

Stepping forward when it was his turn, he looked at Hermione and saw that she had a dazed expression on her face.

As he began to speak, Hermione shook her head, her curls tumbling about wildly. "I know that voice!" she cried out. "That is my true beloved. I want no one but him!" She pushed through the crowd, running towards him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Severus," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I think he used a love potion or something. It was like I had forgotten everything but him." She abruptly stepped away and waited for him to scold her for taking liberties. When he didn't, she looked at him hopefully. "I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault. I recognized the effects of a potion as soon as I saw you."

Hermione nodded, blushing slightly. "Er, are you ready to get married?"

Severus smirked. "Hermione, you certainly like to rush things, don't you?"

Her blush deepened. "Severus, I only meant that the story—"

He chuckled, the sound low and deep as it sent shivers down her spine. She looked at him and felt as if her heart would burst. He looked… Amused? Happy? There was something different about him, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Come, Hermione. Let's get married."

The two linked hands and headed towards the man who had just been planning to marry her to Ron.

They both said their "I do's" and as they kissed, they fell unconscious once more.


	8. The Shoes That Were Danced to Pieces

A/N: First off, thank you so much to all of the wonderful people who has reviewed this story of mine, and who are still following it. I appreciate all the comments you leave, as well as all the favourites and follows. Each one means a lot to me, so thank you. This is the final chapter of this tale, so I really hope you all enjoy it. Also, many thanks to my betas: krazyredhead0317, dragoon811, Gemini Sister. I don't know where this story would be without all of your help, so thank you. xx

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Mild Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Light Sexual Content

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight — The Shoes That Were Danced to Pieces**

Hermione opened her eyes. Sleepily, she looked around and tried to figure out where she could be. She immediately noticed that she was in a bed and that her feet ached. Sitting up, Hermione was careful not to make a sound. She saw that she was in a large, circular room filled with beds. She took a moment to count them.

Twelve beds, including the one she was in. How strange.

There was a groan from the bed next to her, and a familiar redhead popped into view. The girl was Ginny! She smiled at Hermione when she saw she was awake. "Good morning!" she shouted. "Come on, all of you; we need to wake up!"

Hermione watched as people stirred from the beds. She recognized many familiar faces, including the Patil twins, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Tonks, Fleur, Lavender, Katie, Angelina, and… was that Lily, Harry's Mum? Hermione's eyes widened. It was!

Luna smiled dreamily. "Do you think father will be mad when he realises we've worn out our shoes?"

Hermione's eyes widened. _Worn out shoes and twelve girls. I must be in the tale about the twelve dancing princesses… or something like that_.

"Let's go to breakfast," Tonks announced. "Hurry and get dressed. We don't want to be tardy."

The room was chaos as all the girls tried to get ready at once. Hermione followed Ginny's lead and choose a rose coloured dress to wear for the day. She washed up and secured her hair into a tight bun. Her feet ached while she got ready, and Hermione knew that she must have danced the previous night away.

After everyone was dressed and ready, the twelve girls made their way to the dining hall. They each took a seat. Hermione was sitting between Ginny and Angelina. At the head of the table was Professor Dumbledore, who was clearly her father in this story, going by the very sparkly crown he wore.

"Daughters," he greeted them all, his blue eyes twinkling. "I have heard from a servant that once more all of your shoes are worn through. Would any of you care to explain this?"

There was silence. Hermione cast her eyes down towards her bowl of porridge, unable to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"No one?" Dumbledore asked, his voice growing stern. "I'm very disappointed that no one has told me. Lily?"

Lily looked away. "I don't know, father."

"As the eldest, I expected that you would have obeyed me."

Hermione's eyes widened at the use of Lily's real name. She thought it over quickly and realised that the Grimm version of the twelve dancing princesses never named any of the twelve. The book must have just supplied Hermione with some people she knew to act as her eleven sisters.

"Very well. You all leave me no choice. I will take matters into my own hands."

* * *

Dumbledore stood at his throne, his twelve daughters standing to the side. The court had been assembled, as well as the town crier.

"I hereby do proclaim that whosoever can discover where my daughters dance at night should choose one of them for his wife and be king after my death. But, whosoever comes forward and does not discover it within three days and nights will have forfeited his life.

Hermione's heart shuddered in her chest. She wondered what role Severus would have in this story. He couldn't be the soldier as she was not the eldest sister. They wouldn't be given different love interests, would they?

* * *

It was not long before the twelve sisters were summoned to the great hall where their father sat on his throne. Apparently, a prince was coming to take up the challenge.

As Hermione entered the hall behind Luna, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy speaking with Dumbledore.

 _Him?_ She thought. _He's the last person I would have expected_. She sighed. Where was Severus?

"Thank you, your highness, for receiving me," Draco said, flashing a smile towards Hermione. "I have heard news of your proclamation, and I wish to take up the challenge." He bowed low towards Dumbledore.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Should you fail, your life will be forfeit."

"I accept," Draco said, puffing up his chest proudly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I shall have the room adjoined to the princesses' sleeping chamber prepared for you. From there, you may watch my daughters."

* * *

"This is creepy," Padma whispered, looking through the door where Draco was watching them intensely.

"I agree," Angelina said. "I don't know how I'll be able to sleep with him watching us like that."

Luna smiled at Draco, giving him a small wave. "I think he's quite nice. I hope he figures it out, so that I may marry him."

Hermione quickly coughed in order to cover up her exclamation of surprise. She wondered if this meant that Luna harboured romantic feelings towards Malfoy in the real world. She made a mental note to ask her later.

"Worry not, sisters," Lily whispered. "Look at his eyes; they grow heavy. Soon, he will fall asleep and we will be able to go out dancing."

Hermione looked at Lily and internally sighed. She seemed as perfect as Hermione had imagined she would be. It was easy to see why Severus would have fallen in love with her. Harry had told Hermione about what he had seen in Severus's memories, and it had never bothered her until now. Lily had been a thing of the past, but here in the book, she was alive and well. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if that would affect Severus.

"The prince is asleep," Cho whispered. She held up her new shoes and smiled. "Let us go."

The twelve of them took off dancing.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and cursed. For the third night in a row, he had dozed off. Each morning when he awoke, the princesses were all in their bed, but all of their shoes had holes in them. It was with a heavy heart that he realised he had failed the king's challenge.

He walked towards the great hall with a heavy heart.

"Psssst," Draco heard. Turning, he saw one of the princesses in the corner. She motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

"You tried," she whispered quietly, before turning to walk away.

"Wait, what is your name? You have the beauty of an angel."

She smiled. "Luna," she replied before taking off down the hall.

"Luna," Draco whispered, watching her as she went. When Luna had disappeared out of sight, he continued his way towards the king's throne room. Each step felt as if it were growing heavier. When he entered the king's hall, he saw it had been transformed. A guillotine had been placed in the center.

"Prince Draco," Dumbledore spoke. "Have you discovered where my daughters go to dance at night?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm afraid not, your highness."

"Then your life is forfeit, per our agreement."

"Of course," Draco replied, slowly walking towards the guillotine. As he positioned himself beneath the blade, his heart raced.

His last thoughts were of the blonde princess named Luna.

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking out her bedroom window. It had been three weeks and there had still been no sign of Severus. She had ventured into the town a few times in hope of seeing him, but she had had no luck. She hoped that, wherever he was, nothing bad had befallen him.

"Another one failed," Lavender said. "That's the fifth one. When will this end?"

"I don't know," Parvarti replied. "I feel bad for all those men who are losing their lives."

"It's cruel of father to kill them," Ginny said angrily, her eyes blazing.

"But that is father's way," Lily said gently to the group. "He is not afraid to sacrifice lives to achieve what it is he wants. He means well, most of the time, but he goes about it the wrong way. He is very loving to us, but he has his moments of cruelty."

Hermione mentally agreed. While she respected and cared for Dumbledore greatly, she was also angry that he had kept so many secrets from Harry. The biggest one was that Harry was a Horcrux. How could he not tell Harry? She had been so angry that Dumbledore hadn't shared that vital piece of information until the last possible moment in the most circuitous way.

"Another has come," Fleur announced, a solemn look on her face.

* * *

Severus walked along the dusty, old road, his leg throbbing as he did so. His hand went to his upper thigh and rubbed it. When he had awoken in this tale, he had quickly realised that he had an injury. His thigh had a deep, painful scar on it, and. e assumed it was an old battle wound, as he wore an old soldier's uniform.

Severus was making his way towards the city where a king with twelve daughters lived. While he had heard about the proclamation the king made and he hoped that Hermione was one of the twelve daughters, the only way to know for certain was to go there and see for himself.

As he walked, Severus noticed an older looking woman on the side of the road. As he got closer, he saw that she resembled Minerva. "Hello," he greeted her.

"Good day," Minerva replied. "Where are you heading today, sir?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Severus replied, his expression blank. "I think I would like to discover where the princesses are dancing their shoes to pieces, and then become king."

Minerva smiled widely. She rubbed her hands together and the air cackled with magic. "That is not so difficult." She studied him for a moment, debating whether or not to continue. She nodded, mumbling something to herself under her breath. "Do not drink the wine they will serve you in the evening." She conjured a cloak out of thin air and handed it to him. "When you put this on, you will become invisible."

"So I can follow the princesses without being noticed," Severus said, weighing the material in his hands. It was lightweight, almost as if there was nothing there. He vaguely wondered if this was what Potter's invisibility cloak felt like.

"Good luck," Minerva said, giving him another almost feline smile. "Go on, then. The castle is not far. Just a bit longer of a walk down this road. It should come into view soon."

Holding the cloak tightly, Severus thanked her for her help and got moving. He was eager to get to the palace and see if Hermione was truly one of the twelve princesses.

* * *

Severus followed a servant into the throne room. There, he saw the king waiting for him. The king was Dumbledore, much to Severus's surprise. Looking around the room, he was disappointed to see that none of the princesses were there.

"So, my boy, you wish to undertake my challenge?" Dumbledore looked at him, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I do," Severus spoke, keeping his face impassive. "And if I win, I may marry one of your daughters and become king."

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "I will arrange for royal clothes to be given to you In the bedchamber attached to my daughters' room. You may watch them from there."

"Thank you, your majesty." Severus bowed low.

* * *

"There he is!" Padma cried.

All of the girls craned their neck to get a look of the latest suitor. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw that it was Severus. She wanted to speak with him, but didn't know if she'd be able to. She caught his eye and saw his look of relief. She was about to move forward to speak with him, but froze as she saw Lily approaching him.

* * *

Severus felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Lily walking towards him. He had certainly never expected to see her here. His heart pounded in his chest nervously. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be.

"I've brought you a goblet of wine," Lily said, flashing a flirtatious look at him. She held out a goblet, which he accepted. "I hope you enjoy it."

She turned and walked away, swinging her hips as she did so.

Severus scowled as he caught Hermione's pained expression. What was wrong with her? Why did she look as if someone had just killed her cat?

Realisation dawned. Hermione was jealous. He couldn't believe it. She was jealous of Lily. _Of course, she has reason to be. I did love Lily after all, but that was years ago. I have long since rid myself of the unhealthy obsession I had with Lily._ Severus paused for a moment. _Ah, but if Potter told her what was in the memories, then perhaps she believes I still love Lily._

Severus pretended to drink the wine and then lay down. He closed his eyes and began to snore, pretending that he was sleeping.

Lily let out a laugh. "He could have saved his life!"

Severus listened as the twelve of them got up, opened their wardrobes, chests, and closets and took out their best clothes. He imagined that Hermione was putting on an elegant gown as well. He could hear their feet tapping on the ground as they bustled about, getting dressed.

"Lily, perhaps we shouldn't go tonight," Luna said quietly. "I feel as if something bad is going to happen."

"Don't be a snow goose," Lily said, her voice harsh. "You are always frightened, Luna. Have you forgotten how many princes have been here and all for nothing? I wouldn't even have had to give this soldier a sleeping potion. He would have never woken up to begin with."

 _So Lily was responsible for the death of all those princes_ , Severus thought. It was unlike her, but he supposed this was the fairy tale version of his long-dead friend. He heard a loud noise and carefully cracked open one eye. He watched as Lily's bed disappeared beneath the floor. The girls climbed down through the opening, one after the other, Lily leading them.

Once they were out of sight, Severus stood and put on the cloak. He quickly followed after them, Luna being the last in the line. He cursed mentally as he accidentally stepped on the hem of her dress.

"Who's there?" Luna called out into the darkness. "Who is holding my dress?"

"Don't be stupid," Lily said, glaring at Luna from the front of the line. "You must have just caught yourself on a hook."

Severus held his breath as the princesses began to walk forward once more. He followed them, keeping a few feet away from the Lovegood girl so he wouldn't step on her dress again. He also noticed that Hermione kept looking backwards into the darkness. She must have known that he was following them.

The group continued along the path until they came to a walkway between rows of trees. Severus looked around, an awed expression on his face. The trees had leaves made of silver, and they shone and glistened in the moonlight. He reached out and broke a twig off, wanting to take some as evidence. Or potions ingredients. Or to melt them down and use them to—

He gave another mental curse as a loud crack rang out.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked, turning around and peering into the darkness. "Didn't you all hear that sound?"

"That is just a joyful salute that they are firing because soon we will have disenchanted our princes," Lily said. "Now come along."

Severus could only watch in amazement as they continued on their journey. There were trees now of gold, and then some that were made of clear diamonds. He broke a twig from each tree, frightening a few of the princesses, but each time Lily insisted that it was nothing they should be concerned about.

Soon, the group approached a large body of water. In the water were twelve boats, each with a prince waiting for them.

Severus quietly followed Hermione into her boat. As it was cramped with the three of them there, Severus accidentally brushed against Hermione's back. She stilled for a moment, before relaxing. She turned around and smiled at him. She knew he was there, even though she couldn't see him.

"I don't know why the boat is much heavier today," her prince, who looked like Viktor Krum said. "I have to row with all of my strength in order to make it move."

Hermione coughed, clearing her throat and fanning herself.. "It must be the warm weather. It's too hot for me."

Severus thought she looked breath-taking in her cream coloured gown. However, the material did look heavy and he imagined that she was sweating in it.

When they reached the other side of the lake, there was a beautiful, brightly illuminated castle. Joyful music, kettledrums, and trumpets sounded forth. Each prince helped his princess out of the boat, and Severus scowled as he watched Krum take Hermione's hand and lead her towards the dance floor.

He cursed a third time, realising that he was jealous of Krum. He tried to deny it, but Severus found it was pointless. He wanted to be dancing with Hermione, not watching the Bulgarian brute do it. His scowl deepened when Krum stepped on Hermione's foot.

He spent the evening watching Hermione. Every time she lifted a goblet of wine from the table, he drank it empty with a makeshift straw before she could take more than a few sips. It wouldn't do for Hermione to get tipsy while in another man's arms…Not with the lake right there.

Soon, the evening was over and Severus followed Hermione and the other princesses back across the lake. He hurried ahead of them so he could pretend to be sleeping when they returned to their room.

"See, he's still here," Lily said. "You were all worried for nothing."

The girls undressed and climbed into their beds.

* * *

Hermione lay awake in her bed, her heart racing. Each time she had been in the boat, she had felt Severus against her. She had grown flushed each time, and Viktor had smirked, thinking that he had caused her to blush.

She hoped that the next two days would pass quickly, so that Severus and she could move on.

* * *

Severus followed the twelve princesses the next two nights as well. Each time, they danced until their shoes were in pieces. Watching Krum place his hands on Hermione for three nights had been torture and he was more than eager to move past this. Krum would never touch Hermione in such a way again if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Severus stood before Dumbledore and knew it was time to give his answer. Hermione and the other eleven princesses stood on the side, each one watching him warily. Hermione's eyes were wide with hope.

"Well?" the king asked. "Have you figured out where my daughters have been disappearing to?"

Severus had brought the three twigs, hidden in his pockets. "In an underground castle with twelve princes." He launched into his tale, describing how he had followed them to the castle. He explained the different trees and showed his evidence.

"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face his daughters. All, apart from Hermione, had their gaze cast to the floor.

"Yes, father," Ginny said, looking up at him. "What he said is true."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Well, my dear boy, you have found out how my daughters have been wearing holes into their shoes. You may marry my eldest and become king." He gestured for Lily to step forward.

* * *

Hermione felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. The story wasn't supposed to go this way. She was supposed to end up with Severus, not Lily. The book was wrong. This was wrong.

"No," Severus's voice rang out firm and clear. "I don't want to marry your eldest. I want her."

Hermione looked up and saw that Severus was pointing right at her. Her heart skipped a beat. He was choosing her! Severus was picking her over Lily. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Come, come, I'll marry you both right now." He motioned for them to step closer.

Hermione walked forward, her heart racing as she did so. Her palms grew sweaty as she reached his side.

"Do you so choose my daughter Hermione and promise to care for her for the rest of time?"

"I do," Severus said. He reached forward and took Hermione's hands into his own. He gave them a reassuring squeeze.

Hermione stared into Severus's dark eyes and saw that they were filled with emotion. For once, he was baring himself to her.

"Daughter, do you choose this soldier and promise to care for him for the rest of time?"

"I do," Hermione said firmly, knowing that she would, both here and in the real world. While Severus was not truly hers, she knew that he would always have hold of her heart.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," Dumbledore said with a clap on his hands. "Go on, kiss." He wore an excited look on his face.

Hermione's gaze met Severus's. She gave him a small smile.

"Shall we?" he asked. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. The familiar darkness consumed them.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she found that she was entangled with Severus on a hard, cold floor. When she sat up slightly, she realised that they were on the floor in the dungeons. "Severus?" she whispered, her voice low. "I think we're back."

Looking around, she spotted the book on the floor near them. With a shriek, Hermione kicked it away with her foot.

"Easy, woman!" Severus cried as her foot nearly collided with his shin.

"Sorry," Hermione murmured. "I just wanted that thing as far away from me as possible."

Severus stood and then helped Hermione to her feet. His hand went to his pocket and he pulled out his wand. He caressed the long piece of ebony and smirked. "We are back at Hogwarts."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione whispered. "Severus, we need to figure out who sent me that book."

Severus didn't respond. Instead, he looked at her, his eyes burning.

When Hermione saw his heated gaze, she flushed. "Severus?" she asked, her voice heavy with desire.

"That can wait," he said, his voice low and seductive. "Right now, I have plans of giving you a proper birthday present."

Hermione's mouth went dry and she swallowed. The tension between the two of them had grown palpable. She shifted towards him, her body feeling as if it was pulsing with electricity. She wanted nothing more than to close the distance between so she could feel his body against hers.

Severus must have felt the same way because moments later, he closed the distance between them. He tangled his hands into her hair as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. He nibbled at her lower lip, making her gasp. Hermione arched up into him, pressing her body against his. She could feel his hardness through his trousers.

"My bedroom, _now_ ," he growled impatiently.

" _Please_ ," Hermione moaned, tingling in anticipation. Her breathing had grown heavy and she was breathless from his kisses. She could only imagine how the rest of it would feel.

He bent at the waist and scooped her into his arms bridal style. He carried her to his private chambers, where they spent the rest of the evening celebrating Hermione's birthday.

* * *

Minerva raised a glass of elf-made wine towards Dumbledore's portrait. "I do believe your plan has worked, Albus. Both his office and private Floos are closed off."

Dumbledore grinned inside his portrait. "I told you, Minerva. The two are a great match. They only needed… a little push."

"Here's to hoping that Severus will be a little more pleasant, and Hermione a little less stressed." Minerva raised her goblet before taking a sip. She smirked. Dumbledore wasn't the only one who had a meddlesome side.


End file.
